


Hidden Omega

by krissy09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Claiming, Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, No Fluff, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Mary, Smut, alternative universe, unstable Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hides that he is a male omega in a still semi-barbaric South. What happens when his suppressants fail while alone with Dean in the boys locker room at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up... this is non-consensual in every aspect. Please for the love of all things good if it might be a trigger for you please do not read it. enjoy.

Great, Castiel thought, just what I need to be stuck in a fucking locker room with Dean fucking Winchester. “Shit. Shit. Fuck,” Castiel whispered to himself, “come on calm down. Calm down or Dean is gonna smell you.” Castiel was nervous and almost shaking trying to calm himself down.

He realized it was too late, when Dean called out, “Cas, you ok?” he sounded worried for his fellow alpha. Dean knocked on the stall door trying to get an answer out of his friend, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Castiel tried to sound casual but even to his own ears he could hear the almost desperation. His skin was starting to tingle. God why was this happening. “Tell Harper I’m not feeling well and I’m gonna go to the nurse.” He was on fire. He knew this feeling, this is the same feeling he had last year when he presented as an omega, before he moved to this fucked up town. He saw Dean’s shoes recede and hoped that he listened to him. 

“No. I’m not leaving you. If you’re sick I’ll go with you to the nurse. Hell,” Dean chuckled, “gives me a reason to miss class. You know how much I hate class.” Dean knew something smelled off about Cas but wasn’t sure what. 

Cas tensed back against the stall’s wall. He didn’t understand why his suppressants were failing after ten months of working, but fuck this was bad. So bad. “Damn it, Dean, leave me the fuck alone,” he cursed as another wave of heat hit.

“Cas,” Dean said his voice shifting into a lustful low growl, “Cas,” Dean took a deep breath, “mmm. Why do you smell like a bitch in heat?”

“Fuck you, Dean,” Cas growled back at Dean, “Just leave me alone.” He just wanted Dean to go, to leave him alone. It’s times like this when he really hates alphas. 

“I can’t leave you, Cas,” He almost sounded concerned, “it’s dangerous.” 

Cas snorted as Dean took another deep breath, “You’re dangerous,” Cas said opening the stall door and looking into the eyes of his friend. The green was now a thin circle, his pupils completely blown. “You became dangerous the moment you smelt it. The moment you smelt me. There is a reason no one knew what I am. Why everyone thought I was an alpha,” he was almost screaming now. His voice was hard and steely. He was mad, mad at Dean for not leaving, mad at his suppressants for failing, and for the first time he was mad at his body for being an omega. His voice was shaking when he added, “Bad things happen to male omegas here.”

He watched as Dean took another deep breath, this time through his nose, and watched as the black pushed out the last remaining green in his eyes. He watched as the primal side of Dean began to grow and take over. “Please leave,” Castiel begged.

“I won’t hurt you,” Dean started trying to steady his voice, “why didn’t you tell me?” Cas could see the battle raging inside of Dean. “How did you hide it so well . There has never even been omega scent around you.” Dean chuckled, “Guess Jo makes sense now. She’s usually too much for an alpha.” Dean was smiling now. A predatory grin. 

Cas was terrified. He had never been more scared in his life. This is why it was so important for him to hide what he was. As archaic as it sounds, the South is still a little farther behind on how omegas should be treated, especially male omegas. They were property, sold and bargained off to any alpha that wanted him, or raped and beaten, left to die alone at the bottom of a ditch, without a single person to do anything to stop it. He had read the horror stories that popped up throughout the South. He was gonna be one, now. He just knew it.

Dean stepped closer to Cas, “Damn Cas,” he said towering over the smaller boy, pressed against the locker room wall. Everything Castiel had made people believe until that day was wiped away with a single action. Dean pressed his body against Cas and lowered his head to the crock of Castiel’s neck.

As Dean stood there scenting the newly outed omega, Cas broke, “Please, Dean, stop,” He managed to weakly out. He managed to place his hands on Dean’s chest and pushed at him. He tried to bring back the Alpha voice that he had been using but he sounded pathetic, causing Dean to chuckle.

“No, Cas, I don’t think I will.” He took another deep breath still scenting Cas. “You smell so good Cas. mmmm,” he moaned, “I can take good care of you Cas. I can be the only Alpha you’ll ever want.”

Cas shuddered as another wave of heat hit at Dean’s words, causing slick to soak through his pants. Dean’s eyes flashed red and Cas knew at that moment that his life was over. 

Before he could protest Dean flipped him so he was facing the wall he was being violently shoved into it. Dean held Cas in place by holding both arms down at his side. Cas tried to fight against him, to pull his arms free but Dean was too big. Dean dropped to his knees behind Cas, and shoved his face into the dark wet spot on Castiel jeans, right at the back, almost between legs. Cas was driving Dean insane. 

Above him Cas was whimpering, “please, stop,” it was becoming a chant. But Dean wasn’t listening to the omega, he was focused on ripping Castiel blue jeans down. He popped the button off and completely fucked up the zipper. Once Castiel’s pants and boxers were around his ankles, Dean wanted a taste of the sweetness that was driving him mad. He licked a broad stripe over Castiel’s hole. Moaning, he stood back up and started yanking down his own pants and boxers. His member sprang free, rock hard and leaking. 

He pushed his body up against castiel, keeping him pinned to the wall, and used his hands to pull Castiel’s ass apart and lining himself up with his entrance. Without warning he pushed into Castiel’s hole, not caring at all that the young omega now had tears cascading down his face. The soft chant had turned into a soft prayer. Castiel was praying that Dean didn’t knot him, or claim him. 

He gasped as Dean ripped him apart, tearing muscles that clinched him tight. Castiel was sobbing and Dean was relentless, fucking into him at a brutal pace. “Fuck baby boy, you're so tight.” Dean moaned into Castiel’s ear, “I’m your first, ain’t I baby, so tight just for me. All mine,” he said licking up castiel’s neck. Castiel felt Dean’s knot growing filling him up even more. He hurt so bad, it all hurt so bad. Dean was his friend. He should be able to stop himself. 

Dean’s focus was purely on fucking Castiel into the wall. A few thrust later, his knot had swollen and caught, locked deep inside Castiel. Dean moaned into the omega’s neck and sunk his teeth into the perfect unmarked skin. He applied pressure until a coppery taste hit him tongue. He pulled back and ran his tongue over the fresh mark, cleaning it, almost lovingly.

Castiel burned, every inch of him was on fire. Pain exploded in his neck at the same time he felt Dean pump his first load of cum into his ass. He knew what had just happened and now he was raped and mated against his will and still tied to the motherfucker. 

Dean was brought back to the here and now by the sound of the boys gym class coming back to change. Shit, he forgot about them. He pulled Cas with him backwards into a stall. He closed the toilet lid and sat down pulling Cas into his lap. The reality of what he had just done came flooding back to him. Cas, his best friend, sat tied to him in his lap on fucking toilet, blood dripping down his shoulder. Dean looked into his lap and noticed Castiel’s shoulder wasn’t the only place the young omega was bleeding from. There were spots of blood around the base of Dean’s cock also. 

The sounds of young men filled the inclosed area, causing Castiel to whimper again. What if Dean pulled some of his alpha buddies in here next. Tears began to slip down his face again. “Shhh,” Dean whispered, “just be quite.” Castiel heard the order loud in clear even in the hushed tones. He nodded causing a new wave of pain explode from his neck. He covered his mouth with his head to keep from screaming in pain.

Dean noticed, looking slightly down to see the angry red mess left on Castiel’s neck. The animal side took over again, leaning in to Cas and began cleaning the wound. He licked at the wound until the noise died down and the last of the boys had left the room. The bell rang signaling the next class and Dean and Cas were still locked together sitting in the stall. Cas winced every time more cum was shot into him, silent tears still running down his face. 

More students began to come into the locker room again, getting ready for the next class. They all laughed and talked and joked, having no idea what had just happened. The bell rang again sending the boys out of the room and into the gym.

Dean sighed and Castiel gasped, “I’m so sorry Cas, Fuck, I didn’t mean to. I couldn't stop.”

Castiel sniffled and wiped his face, “Shut the fuck up, Dean. I hate you. This is why, Dean, why I never told you what I am, because down under that best friend bullshit your just another fucking entitled Alpha, who thinks he can own any omega that comes near him. You fucking bastard.” Castiel covered his face and sobbed quietly until Dean’s knot went down. 

Dean was stiff by the time his knot went down, turns out that a toilet should not be sat on for 30 minutes straight with someone in you lap. “ Cas, I think you can get up now,” Dean tired to keep his voice indifferent, to pretend that hearing his omega claim that he hated him didn’t bother him at all. Castiel didn’t respond, just sat on Dean’s lap crying into his hands. Dean bounced his legs attempting to get Cas to respond. 

Cas stood, pulled his pants up and did his best to secure them in place. He didn’t look back at Dean once, as he opened the stall and walked, painfully, into the locker room. He glanced over to the wall where Dean took everything. He couldn’t cry anymore and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He walked out of the empty locker room and gym, thankful that today had been a track day. 

He walked straight to his car and climbed in. He locked the doors and started it up. If Castiel was asked how he got home that day he would say by a miracle because he doesn’t even remember walking out of the stall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dean is doing after the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so thanks to y'all all asking for more here is a little bit about how Dean is after the locker room. Its super short but I hope y'all like it. I think a lot of this will be in Dean's pov but there will be some Cas pov thrown in later. if this chapter gets praise then I will keep moving this forward. thank y'all for the comments and kudos they make my day. Love y'all.

Dean looked for Cas over the next few weeks but the omega was gone. He had left school. His house was empty and locked up tight. He searched around the house and town looking for any info on his omega. Nobody knew anything, well nobody but Old Man Rufus, the Novak’s caretaker, and well he threatened Dean with a shotgun, that if he didn’t leave the property within the next two seconds his body would never be found. Needless to say Dean ran like a hellhound was chasing him.

Dean was unusually upset, of course Dean knew what was wrong his wolf was grieving his missing mate. Dean was irritable and grumpy. He was snapping at Sam, his Mom and Bobby. He was mad at himself and his sweet Castiel for just leaving him. Of course Dean, the rational Dean, understood why the omega fled, if the roles were reversed he would have run far and fast from the alpha that raped and claimed him. 

Dean knew that he was a asshole and that he was probably gonna burn in hell for what he did to Cas, but that doesn’t change the fact that Dean misses his omega. He misses his brilliant blue eyes, the way Cas would slightly tilt his head to the side when he was confused. He missed the way the omega talked and laughed. He missed the messy, raven black hair and always slightly chapped beautiful pink lips. He missed everything about him. 

School became unbearable for the alpha without Cas being there. He kept looking for the messy hair, the blue eyes, the adorable laugh echoing through the halls, but instead he was greeted with everything but. Nothing was said to him about the claiming in the locker room, not that Dean would be in much trouble about it, maybe a fine at the worse. If Dean wanted, he could have had Chuck arrested for kidnapping his own son. Dean was now Castiel’s alpha. That thought alone made Dean smile, until he remembered that Cas didn't want him as his alpha and had disappeared to stay safe from Dean. Dean left school three weeks after the claiming. He was a month from graduating. 

He started working for Bobby full time in the small garage slash scrap yard the old man had. Dean was good at fixing cars always had been. Thanks to John, Dean’s father that passed away when Dean was fifteen. John had taught Dean all about cars and had left the boy his most prized possession, his baby, a sleek black beauty, a 1967 chevy impala. Dean passed his GED test while working full time at Bobby’s, keeping Sam on the straight and narrow and taking care of his ailing mother. Dean thrived when he was busy. He couldn’t think about any stray thoughts if his mind was always busy. It was late at night when the house was dark and silent that Dean let him mind wander to where his beautiful omega was and how he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call that changes lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So some time has gone by most spent as it was described in the last chapter. I do hope y'all enjoy this. thanks for the kudos and comments. i wont give it up. love you guys.

What the fuck is that sound, is the first thing that run through Dean’s mind, as the annoying sound continued to violate his ears. He blindly reached over to his bedside table and patted on his alarm clock, pressing the snooze button. The sound continued. So he reached for his phone, trying not to knock it off the table. He picked it and stared at the screen. He didn’t recognize the number, so he silenced it and laid it back down. A moment later the phone peeps showing he has a missed call and a new voice mail. He groaned if it was important enough to leave a message he should probably check it. He was about to listen to the voicemail when the phone began to ring again. It’s the same number. This time Dean did answer the phone, “‘ello,” he grumbled.

“Yes, is this Mr. Dean Winchester?” a female voice on the other end asked.

“Yeah,” Dean yawned.

“Are the mate of Castiel Novak?” 

“No,” he was tired and confused. It was like four in the morning and he had to work in a few hours.

“I’m sorry sir, did you say no that you are not Castiel Novak’s mate. We have you down as his mate. Your Dean Ross Winchester right?” the voice asked, trying to figure this out.

“What?” Dean asked, “Yeah, thats me,” he was starting to wake up the rest of the way, “you mean Cas? Yeah, he’s mine,” he stumbled out.

“Well Mr. Winchester, now that we have that sorted. Your Omega is in St. Jude's hospital in Delcan, Maine. He is unresponsive since the emergancy C-section. We have done all we can without your permission for both him and the child. You need to come here. They both need their alpha.”

“Wait… What baby? Are you sure we are talking about the right person. I haven’t seen Cas in months.” Dean had to be hearing this wrong, something was wrong with all of this. He hadn’t seen Cas since before graduation, since March. wait… April, May… he counted out the month's, fuck the locker room. 

“Black hair, stricking blue eye, rather beautiful,” the nurse was going on.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “ that’s him. You have my permission to do whatever is need for both him and the baby. What is it?”

“A girl, she has his blue eyes.” the nurse said, she sounded like she was smiling.

“I’m in Georgia, so it’ll take about a day to get there. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll have my phone, please, if anything happens call me.” 

“Of course, sir,” the lady said and ended the call.

Dean laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. Cas is pregnant, well was pregnant. He… fuck this is… Shit… He pulled himself out of bed and started packing a bag. 

Dean had a lot of low points in his short almost 19 years but that day, his actions, was by far the worst thing he had ever done. He hated himself for it and he knew Cas hated him. He knew that Cas wouldn’t want to see him but he is Cas’s alpha, so this is his responsibility. 

He walked out of his room and knocked on the door next to his, a mumbled, “what,” came a few seconds later. 

Dean dropped his bag and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down close to the figure in it. “Sammy,” he said nudging the figure, “come on I need you to wake up.”

Sam rolled over and looked at his brother, “What do you want? What time is it?”

“It around 4:30 in the morning and you remember Cas right?” Dean asked watching as his little brother pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Castiel? Yeah, your friend that left right before y’all graduated. What about him?” Sam asked thinking it was way too early for his brothers shit.

“Yea, well I claimed him.” Dean said hurriedly, “It a long story,” he added, seeing his brother was about to bombard him with questions. “I’ll tell you all of it, well most of it, later. The reason I brought it up is because he was pregnant and had the baby. He’s in Maine and I have to go up there. I am, by the claim, his alpha there’s a lot that the doctors can’t do without me being there. I need you to be good, stay out of trouble and take care of mom.”

Sam nodded, “You know where the emergency stash is, use what you need. I shouldn’t be gone too long.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, causing the boy to grumble, and stood up. 

“Be careful, Dean,” Sam said as Dean reached the door.

“Sure thing, Sammy,” Dean said, grabbing his bag and closing Sam’s door behind him. 

He went to the kitchen to write his mom a note, which she probably won’t read anyway. Hell she might not even noticed that Dean was gone, she usually doesn’t. Dean sighed and left the note attached to the coffee pot maybe she’d see it there. He walked out the door and to the impala.

The drive to the hospital was long to say the very least. It was a day’s drive stopping twice for food, and a break from driving once. He arrived at the hospital around five am the next morning. He was tired and scared. Well scared maybe wasn’t the right word. He was a horrible mix between nervous and terrified. He stomach was doing flips and hadn’t even seen Cas yet. 

He pulled into the main parking lot of a large white five story building covered in windows. God he hated hospitals. He found a stop toward the back of the lot and parked. He opened the door and was hit by a gust of cold air. Damn it’s cold, he thought, grabbing his brown leather jacket. He climbed out and headed toward the front of building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that most of this story will be in Deans POV, which is why the chapter begins with the phone call and not Cas being pregnant. I hope I didnt make anyone mad about skipping that nine months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that his chapter is super short but I wanted to give y'all a little something for Thanksgiving. Hope y'all had a safe and fun holiday. Happy Thanksgiving folks.

Dean walked up to the nurse’s desk on the first floor, “Can I get some help?” he mumbled.

“Of course, sir, what can I do for you?” said a pretty brunette popping up from the floor, “dropped my pen, sorry.”

Dean smiled, “I’m looking for Castiel Novak.” 

The nurse began typing on the keyboard, “What’s your name, sir?”

“Dean Winchester, I got a call yesterday that he was here and y’all needed me, so here I am.”

“Yes sir, we have you as his alpha, is that correct?” she asked boredly.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

“Alright,” she said typing something in, “He’s in room 209 in labor and delivery, on the second floor.”

“Thanks,”Dean said walking away from the desk, toward the elevator. 

The second floor of the hospital looked like any other floor, the walls were blindingly white, floors were waxed and shiny, just like all the other floors in floor of any hospital. But the tiled ceiling was a little different, blue and pink baby feet were painted on every other tile. There was a waiting room as you stepped off the elevator. It was almost empty, there was a guy in the far corner, seemingly asleep. 

He followed the signs to find Cas’s room. Knocking lightly, Dean slowly pushed open the door. Cas was sleeping on the bed, white blanket tucked under his arms and down his torso, an IV needle pumping fluids in his body and he was hooked up to several machines. The beeping made Dean uneasy as he slid a chair up to his omega’s bedside.

“Hey Cas,” Dean whispered, lightly grabbing his hand. “Cas,” he said a little louder,receiving no answer. All the machines were working so clearly Cas wasn’t dead, but why wasn't he waking up?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so so sorry about the wait. thanks for the comments and staying here and even asking when the next update will be, so here it is. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I know it just sorta ends but I already have the next chapter written, so ya'll will get it next weekend.

Dean slid the chair as close to the bed as it could go. He looked down at his omega. He didn’t realised how much he missed him. How much he wants his precious omega by his side, where he belongs. How much he wants Cas back in his life. They had been close, before the claim. Cas had probably been Dean’s best friend. 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand again and leaned back against the chair, allowing the sweet smell to overcome him. He wasn’t sure when he dozed off but he was sooned woke up by someone clearing their throat. “You must be Mr. Winchester? I’m Tessa Castiel’s nurse,” said a young lady. 

“Why won't he wake up?” Dean asked looking down guy still sleeping on the bed. 

“We don’t really have a reason. He lost a lot of blood before he arrived, and almost lost the baby. It could be simply because he doesn’t want to wake up yet, or it could be he is healing. He’ll be okay, along with your daughter.” She smiled sweetly before moving over to Cas’s bedside checking on the machines. “He is doing fine. His vitals are great, so really I guess it’s up to him when he wakes up.” She swiftly left the room. He leaned back in the chair right before the door cracked open again, “Try talking to him, it might help.”

“Sure,” Dean said smiling. Inside, he felt like screaming Dean knew that Cas didn’t want him here, no matter how much Dean wanted to make things better, he just didn’t know how. How could he make up for what he had taken, and he knew that the had taken everything from the young omega. 

“Hey Cas, I’m not sure if you can hear me or not but I need you to know how very sorry I am. I know saying sorry for something like what I did doesn’t really help any. If you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life loving you and making you the happiest omega I can. You and the baby will always be taken care of and loved so much. You already are. Why didn’t you tell me about the baby Cas?”

“I would have been there for you.” He lightly squeezed the omega’s hand, “We could have done this together. I’m sorry, so sorry.” Dean leaned over and place a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Sighing, he relaxed back in the chair. he thought about letting go of Cas’s hand but decided, perhaps unwisely, not to. he soon dozed back off, allowing the sweet smell of fresh apple pie surround him. 

Sobbing filled Dean’s dreams. there was pain and the smell of blood surrounded him. flashes of blue made him shake. He woke with a jump and tried to shake off the last few remnants of his dream. He noticed that his hand was cold, and was no longer holding Cas’s. He noticed that the room smell more sour now than it had when he dozed off. His eyes flew open hoping, and dreading, to see those beautiful blue eyes. He knew if those eyes were finally open then he would have to leave. He knew that Cas wouldn’t want him there, and Dean didn’t blame him. 

Cas was awake when Dean slowly looked up. Cas wasn’t looking at him, but down where his hand lay just inches from Dean’s. His fingers twitched, aching to hold that hand again, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He waited for Cas to say something, anything. The silence surrounded them, the only sound was the peeping from the machines, echoing around the room. 

Dean took in Cas’s face, his eyes didn’t seem as blue as he remembered them, there were bags under his eyes, and his face seemed to be paler too, but none of that stood out as much as the look on his face. Fear shown through his eyes and his pale pink lips trembled. He seemed to curl into the bed some. Dean broke the silence, “Hey Cas,” he said softly, just above a whisper, “the doctors need me to be here.” He pulled his hand off the bed and placed it in his lap, “I’ll go. I know you don’t want me here and I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’m sorry,” the last bit was more a mumble than a whisper. He was about to stand when the door opened and Tessa walked back in.

“I'm glad you awake, Mr. Novak,” Tessa said, “if the alpha that brought you in hadn’t acted so quickly it could have been fatal for both you and the baby.” Dean was seeing red another alpha had his hands on what was Dean’s.

“Yes, Gabe where is he?” Castiel looked up at the nurse hoping that she had an answer.

She smiled softly, “He is in the waiting room. I swear that man asks about you every ten minutes. He was rather furious when we told him your mate was with you. We had to call security before he calmed. He seems to care a great deal about you dear.”

“Can I see him, please?”

“That, I’m afraid, is up to your alpha, not the staff. I’m gonna check you, make sure everything seems fine,” she seen Castiel’s body tense as she went to remove the blanket of him. She stopped short and looked at the omega’s mate, “Perhaps, this would be easier for him if you leave. I can’t make you but it is a suggestion I strongly advise you take.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks! another chapter in yay!!! so I hope y'all enjoy it.

Dean nodded and walked out the room closing the door gently behind him. He couldn’t explain everything that was bouncing around in head. Cas hated him. Dean couldn’t blame him. He missed Cas, so much, during the first few months. He felt like he was dying, like there was a part of chest missing. So he did what he always did, he made himself forget. Until now. 

They had a baby. A baby that he was itching to see.He walked out of the room and threw a set of double door and passed through the waiting room. It was almost empty, actually is was except for a short guy with shaggy brown hair. He was laying on the couch with a magazine over his face. 

Dean passed through the room and into a small hallway, the inside wall was lined with windows. three of the four windows had the blinds drawn covering whatever was behind them, but there was one window left open. Dean looked in, laying in a small plastic bassinet, with a white blanket with pink and blue stripes swaddled the most precious thing Dean had even seen. He didn’t need to see the name on the pink piece of paper to know that she was his, he could just tell. She was sleeping with a tiny green passi in her mouth. Dean smiled and place a hand on the glass. This small bundle was his, his and Cas’s. They made this. He knew that he was completely in love already.

Dean walked away from the nursery, wishing and wanting to hold his sweet baby girl. He headed back over to the waiting and walked over to the vending machines. There was a coffee vending machine, thank god, he needed all the energy he could get. He ordered a black coffee and sat down on a rather uncomfortable chair. 

Dean had finished his drink rather quickly and placed his head in his hands. Cas was terrified of him, completely. He couldn’t blame him, after what had happened. Cas was his best friend and he broke him. He was so wrapped in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed he was looking at a pair of old beaten brown dress shoes. “Can I help you?” Dean asked without even looking up from the shoes. 

“You’re Dean, aren’t you?” 

This caught Dean’s attention and he raised his head looking at the shaggy headed alpha that previously had a magazine over his face, “What's it to you?” he snapped harshly. He didn’t like this alpha. He wasn’t sure why, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that the other alpha smelled a lot like Cas. His Cas. How dare this alpha think he could touch his omega. Well that was possessive and uncalled for, the more rational side of Dean’s brain commented. “You’re the alpha that brought Cas in, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” the shaggy alpha said, “Why are you here, Dean? Why care now?” He moved from standing in front of Dean to sitting in a chair beside him.“From what Cas had said I didn’t think you would come, told him he was crazy for putting you down. But, anyhow, what are you gonna do, now that you know?” he paused for minuet waiting for Dean’s answer. 

Dean was 19, just turned 19, he knew he couldn’t have a family, but he does now. He has a family. He has an omega and a child. They have a kid together, surely that changes things now. It took Dean a moment but he finally said, “They are coming home with me. They’re mine. We will be together like we always should have been.”

“Is that best for Cassie or for you?” The alpha questioned him again. 

“What best for me, is best for my omega,” Dean simply stated.

“How young you are, Dean Winchester,” Dean would have laughed under different circumstance and tell this prick that he had been through his own roughness, that made him grow up more than he should have, but, right now at this moment, he couldn’t have agreed more with the stranger. “I’m gonna tell you a story but first answer this question. What if Cassie doesn’t want to go with you? What then, will you make him, command him no matter how unhappy it will make him?” Dean laid his head back in his hands but didn’t answer.

“About 25 years ago a strong heartless alpha meet a young omega. The omega was only 15 at the time. He was young and rather beautiful. He had a heart of gold. He had taken a liking to the older alpha. The alpha took that as consent and claimed the omega. Never asking the omega what he wanted. The omega was upset about not being given a choice but the alpha showed him that he was truly sorry, that he thought the omega wanted to spend forever with him as the alpha did. He promised the omega the moon.”

“Then the alpha told him that it would be best if they left without telling anyone. Soon the alpha became strict, telling the omega what to do, where to go. Then it became, never go outside. He used the bond to control the omega. He was a different alpha by the time the omega was pregnant with their first child. He was 16 when their son was born. The omega thought that giving the alpha an alpha son would make him happy, hoped that it would bring back the alpha he loved. It didn’t.” Gabe, Dean figured anyway, flopped down beside him and sighed. It seemed that this was a hard story to remember, to tell especially to a stranger.

“The omega became withdrawn, by the time he had their second alpha son, the omega was demanding his own room. Which the alpha gave him. He had started to resent his alpha. He wouldn’t even get out of bed while he was pregnant with his their third child. He loved his children but pushed them away because they reminded him of his alpha. He pushed them all away.” 

“One night, six years later, the omega gave birth one last time. The alpha told the omega the child was stillborn. The omega didn’t even flinch at the news. He was broken. Four years later, a ten year old alpha walks into his omega father’s room to find him hanging from ceiling fan, by his bedsheet.”

“What’s the point in telling me that?” Dean asked.

“You hurt Cas, Dean, bad enough to leave him almost always scared. He jumps at the slightest touch. He spends all day locked in his room, if he isn’t in class. The smell of an alpha makes him cry. You damaged him. If you make him go back, he will resent you. He will hate everything: you, himself, and eventually the baby. Your child will grow up wondering what she did wrong. Why Cas doesn’t love her. One day you will break him beyond repair.” 

“There’s more to the story isn’t there?” Dean asked thinking about the cruel alpha. He couldn’t be like that man, not to Cas, not to anyone.

“Yea,” Gabe said, “ about five years after the omega died, the alpha got sick and died a slow horrible death. Their children thought it was karma. While they were going through his things, they found a book. In it was the story of the night the stillborn child was born. It told a different story of that night. The child was born and a test was done to determine if it was alpha, beta or omega. He was an omega. The alpha paid someone to take the baby to the omegas family, he was taken in by the omega’s older brother. The baby was taken to New York where he lived until he was 16.”

“It’s your family, isn’t it?” Dean asked looking at the black and white checkered floor.

Gabe ignored him, “The omega father’s name was Samandriel Novak. It’s our family, Dean.”

It all dawned on Dean at the name, “Sammy, the omega that went missing. He was a story that people used to tell. I didn’t even think he was real.”

“He was very real, just someone that didn’t matter. Im am Gabriel Palliegro. I’ve seen the damage that a forced bond can do an omega. I won't stand by and let you hurt Cassie.”

Dean looked down at his hands, “I’ve always loved him, from the first day I saw him. I thought I was having some big gay freak out, but everything about him made me want to be with him. But in south Georgia, two male alphas doesn’t happen. The day I found out what he was, I was thrilled. We could be together. He tried to make me leave, but all I could think of was if I left him someone would hurt him. I couldn’t let anyone hurt him. It never occurred to me that I was the one hurting him. The pain and guilt of what I did haunts me, everyday. I dropped out after he left because I couldn’t handle the school. It didn’t matter that I was a few weeks from graduation. He was gone, school no longer seemed important. He wasn’t there. I looked for him but I was almost relieved when I couldn’t find him. I knew I could never make up for what I did. I.. after what I did… so I did what I do best, I ignored it. I drowned myself in alcohol and work. I kept my distance from everyone, shut out my family and friends. He was gone, so nothing else mattered.” He was crying at the end of his rant.

“The way I see it Dean you have three choices. You can make him go with you and hope that maybe he ends up loving you and her. You can release him, ask him what he wants to do with the baby. If he says he doesn’t want her then you take her. Show him that you love them. Or you can ask him if he wants to do a complete bond, and you two try to work shit out. He does care for you but you need to let him choose.

Dean nodded understanding what Gabe was talking about. He had already taken so much from Cas, to much. He wouldn’t take anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all so super short chapter here. I was kinda stuck on the convo part between the two and really wanted to post something before christmas. I hope y'all like it. oh and just a little heads up next chapter is almost done and there a time jump. love you guys! merry christmas folks.

“I release you,” Dean whispered in his ear, lips gently touching the shell of his ear. “My sweet Omega, I release all claim I have over you as your alpha.” 

Blue eyes flashed around him, as a high pitched sound rung in his ears, “What the fuck,” Dean hisses reaching for the light beside his bed. It took him only a second to realize what the sound was. Dean jumped out of bed and rushed to the brand new bassinette. It was just a few steps away from his bed but Dean thought he was never gonna make it there. He quickly, but gently, picked up the baby patting her on the back for a moment before laying her on the bed and changing her diaper. 

With a fresh diaper on, he carried the baby down stairs to the kitchen to fix her a bottle. It was amazing at how easily this had became his life, bottles and diapers at three in the morning. He squirted just a dab on his hand to make sure it wasn’t to hot before popping it in the baby’s mouth. She sucked greedily at the nipple before falling back asleep, still latched onto the bottle. 

Dean walked into the living room and sat down in the rocker, softly humming ‘Hey Jude’. Emmy had a steady pace sucking from the bottle. Dean looked down into the face of his beautiful baby girl. He tried not to think about the memories the dream had stirred up but all he could see was Cas’s bright blue eyes and the fear that still sat in them. He could hear Cas saying, “Release me, please. Take her and release me, that’s why I wrote your name name down.”

Emmy whinned again, as Dean stopped humming. He smiled and stood up holding the bundle close to him before heading back upstairs to his, their, room. 

Gabe had given Dean his number, and vise versa, before Dean and Emmy had left the hospital. Gabe had told him that he wanted to know how his niece was doing and to give Cas time. That maybe later, Cas would come back. Those words had kept Dean sane and Emmy had kept him far away from the bottle, determined to be a better father than John ever was.

Sam was over the hills happy when Dean had brought Emmy home, and in all honestly has probably made as many bottles and changed as many diapers as Dean had. He doted on his niece, and would watch her after school when Dean had to work. 

Mary was a different story on her good days she loved Emmy. Praised the little baby she said looked so much like Dean. 0n bad days, she would demand to know where Dean had stolen the baby from and how dare he take such a sweet creature. thankfully that had only happened twice in the three months Emmy had been home. 

Dean laid his new angle back in her bed and crawled back into his bed. Blue eyes and sad words haunted his dreams again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy New Years Eve guys!! 2016 is coming and 2015 was a pretty good year for me. I'm thankful for all that's happen to me this year and for all of yall. I may have started this started this story for me but it's being finished for y'all every comment and kudo is motivation. The ending is close. There is a big time jump from the last chapter. 5 years. I hope yall enjoy this chapter, please let me know what y'all think. I think there's only going to be a chapter or two left. As the rest of the story this chapter is un-betaed, please let me know if there are any mistakes that are to bad.

Dean sat on the top step of his back porch watching Emmy play on her swing set. Dean loved his daughter. She had been his pride and joy for five years. He couldn't imagine his life without her. “Daddy, watch,” she called out as she ran up the slide. She was beautiful. Her dirty blond hair blew around her face as she turned around to slide back down. Her blue eyes shined as she smiled and giggled. It was early on a Saturday afternoon. Just about time to start up the grill. The guests would be over soon. 

Dean was almost caught off guard as a soft pair of lips landed on his cheek. “Hey Sweetie,” a sweet voice said, softly, almost whispering. 

Dean smiled, “Hey Lisa,” he patted the step beside, “Where’s Ben?” he asked looking around. 

“He’s inside with your mama,” she told him, sitting down beside him. “You know how she loves that boy. Still swears he looks just like you. Today seems to be a good day, doesn’t it.”

“It is, which is great. Emmy loves it when Grandma is able to be around us. I was scared that today would be a bad day and she’d be too sick to get out of bed. Well if you’re here that means Sammy should be here soon. I better get this party started.” He place a hand on Lisa’s knee and gently squeezed, before getting up and walking over to the grill. 

Lisa got up and followed him over, “It’s hard to believe she is already five. You’ve done a really good job. I’m proud of you.” She kissed his cheek again and walked back inside to get Ben.

Dean sighed as she walked away, he thought it would be different by now. Everyday he feels like he’s missing something, of course he knows what that is, or better yet who that is. He loves Emmy, with all his heart, but sometimes it hurts to look at her. She is so much like Cas. She smart and loves books. She has his smile and her eyes light up the same way his did. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder, “Hey man,” Sam said his voice rumbling low behind Dean, “look who I found outside.” For a split second his mind betrayed him and he could see himself turning around a seeing Cas standing beside Sam, but he knew better than to hope for that. Before he could turn around he heard Emmy calling out, “Uncle Gabe!” 

Dean smiled and turned around to see a small shaggy headed man being dwarfed by his little gigantic brother. Emmy ran up to her uncle and jump on him. “Hey sweetie,” he said, lifting her up and wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve got you something special for you,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown tootsie pop.

“Thank you Uncle Gabe,” She kissed his cheek, wiggled out of his grip, and ran off the porch ripping the paper off her sucker.

“Hey Gabe,” Dean said turning back to the grill, cleaning the grill with a wire brush. “How you been?”

“He’s doing good, Dean,” Gabe said answering the question Dean really wanted to ask. “And as for me,” Dean could almost hear him grinning, “I’m good too. You know how it is living up the single life. Women, booze and candy.” 

Dean scoffed but chose to say nothing. It was Sam who spoke next, “Come on, Gabe, lets go see if mom and Lisa needs any help inside.” 

“Sure thing Gigantor,” Dean was amazed how easily Gabe and Sam got along. Gabe had been around since the night that they meet in the hospital. he wasn’t always there but for the big things, he could always be counted on, Christmas, birthday, random holidays and sometimes just to see Emmy. 

He threw some charcoal on the grill and lit it. While waiting for the coals to get right, he turned around and watched as Emmy sat on the swing. Her gloved hands gripped the chains tight as she kicked her feet trying to get the swing to move. Dean watched her for a few minutes, she was relentless. “You need some help baby?” He asked walking off the porch toward her.

“I got this, Daddy” She said stubbornly, kicking her feet again.

“Alright” Dean tossed his hands up in the air and walked over to the swing beside her. “Try this” he said, “kick both feet at the same time in the same direction. Kick out, pull in.” She did as Dean said. “Now repeat it.” She continued to kick her feet in and out, going a little higher each time, “There you go baby.” Dean watched as his babygirl got higher and higher, smiling and laughing. 

“I have to go get the burgers on the grill, you wanna go inside and play with Uncle Gabe and Lisa and Ben and maybe Uncle Sam will let you ride on his back,” he rose off the swing and Emmy followed.

“I’ll race you!” She screamed and they took off toward the house. Dean started to jogged but Emmy reached the house long before he did. She started jumping up and down singing, “I beat you! I beat you!”

“You sure did, sweetheart,” he grinned ruffling her hair. She pulled out of his grip and ran inside. through the open door he heard the doorbell ring and Emmy shout, “I got it!” He heard her running toward the front door. He walked into the house and went to the kitchen to grab the hamburger patties. 

Jo, Ellen and Bobby had arrived and were sitting at the table with Mary and Lisa. He heard Ben giggling from the living room with Gabe and Sam. Dean smiled, this was his family, most of his family. It was days like this when he really missed Cas. He wished he was standing here, in their kitchen, celebrating their daughter’s birthday.

Emmy ran through the house, “Daddy, look, Daddy,” she ran into the kitchen holding a box wrapped in pink paper. “The man at the door gave me a present. He was pretty, Daddy. His eyes were like mine.” 

Dean dropped the hamburger meat on the counter and ran out of the house. He pulled open the front door and looked down the road. He saw him. Dean saw him walking away from his door, headed down the street away from him. Should he follow him? What do you when the last part of your family is walking down the street away from you? 

 

Dean did the only thing he could think of, “Cas!” he hollowed. 

Cas stopped he knew that voice, it haunted his dreams. God, he wanted to turn around. He needed to turn around. He had watched them every time Gabe came to see them. Dean was doing good and Emmy was getting so big and beautiful. He knew that if he turned around he would run back to Dean. To them. He wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. So he lowered his head, looking at his feet, and walked away. 

The sight of Cas walking away broke his heart all over again, but he had burgers to cook and a birthday party to make awesome, for an amazing little girl. He watched as Cas disappeared around the corner. He turned around and walked inside. 

Emmy was sitting on top of the table, close to Gabe and Sam, holding the box close to her, “Can I open it Daddy? Please! Please!” 

“Yeah, Baby,” Dean smiled down at his daughter, as she ripped open the present. Dean looked up to see Gabe recording the little girl. He had to be doing that for Cas. Dean leaned down next to his daughter and smiled as she tore the paper off the box. She was so excited. Dean loved seeing Emmy this way, hopefully, Cas would too. 

Emmy ripped all the pink paper off the brown box, “Daddy, open it! open it!” She thrusted to box at him. Cas had taped the lid down.

“OK baby hold on,” he pulled out his keys, popped one threw the tape and ran it down the length of the tape, then handed back to Emmy for her to finish opening. 

She pulled back the flaps more pink paper filled her view. Her smile grew as she began to pull paper out. The first gift she found was a stuffed blonde bear in a pink tutu outfit. Her eyes lit up and she squeezed it tight before sitting down on the table. 

After pulling a few more sheets of pink tissue paper she pulled out a porcelain tea seat. It was rather beautiful. The cups were lined with tiny pink roses, along with the lid of the tea pot and the rims of the plates. “Look Daddy look, a tea set, we can have tea parties. Do you think we can find him, so he can come to Daddy?” 

Dean looked up at Gabe, “Yeah, babygirl, we can try.” 

Emmy placed it down beside the bear and pulled out more paper. She emptied the rest of the paper out of the box and there were two more gifts and a card. A large baby doll in a white dress with pink and purple flowers on it, the card and a small rectangular box sat on top of the doll. 

Emmy went after the box first opening it to reveal a charm bracelet, with a single silver heart charm on it, on it was a EmmyLin in a cursive print, “Isn’t it pretty, Daddy?” She asked showing Dean the bracelet.

“It sure is.” He said.

She laid the box next to the others and pulled out the card. She didn't open it, just handed it to Dean so he could read it later. Emmy picked up the doll and started rocking her. Dean took the chance to look at the phone in Gabe’s hand, he was still recording. “Thank you,” Dean mouthed looking at the phone and smiling slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy! sorry for the long wait. so another time jump mainly because i couldn't i write the scene where mary dies and not have Cas rush to his side. so i hope that yall enjoy this chapter. love you guys

Dean sat in the stone bench in front of a marbled stone, “Hey mom,” he said quietly. “Emmy started school today. She’s in Lisa’s class but it was still horrible, well it was horrible for me. She held on and didn't want me to leave, anymore than I wanted to leave. But she was beautiful, she wore that pink dress you bought her. It fits so well now. Lisa helped with her hair, you know I was never really any good with that.”

“I had hoped that by now Cas would come back, but mom, I'm not sure if he is ever gonna love me. I miss him. Sometimes it hurts so much because she is just like him. I know I fuck up I’m not trying to make excuses for what I did.” Dean took in a shaky breath, “She needs him. I need him but he doesn’t need us. I wish you were still here, sometimes I just need your advice, but I understand. Things just got too bad, you just got too sick.” Dean was crying, his head laid in hands sobbing quietly. 

Dean was unsure how long he had sat there, tuning out the world and focusing on the gravestone. He jumped to his feet as he heard a deep voice softly saying, “You’re wrong you know.” Dean was even more surprised to see who the voice belonged to. 

“Gabe?” Dean was shocked to see him here. Emmy’s birthday had done past along with any holidays between January and August. Maybe he just randomly wanted to surprise Emmy. 

Gabe sat down beside Dean on the bench, “Wondering what I’m doing here?” he mused looking at Dean.

“Umm… yeah,” Dean mumbled, looking back at the gravestone.

“I live here now,” Gabe said before pausing, “well not here in the graveyard that would be creepy, but in town, with him. We had been thinking about it for a while. When he saw her that day and you calling for him but not chasing after him. That showed him something, he never really could explain to me what that was, but it all changed for him. He had seen her before on the videos but he said that in real life she was so much more. He cried for the next week watching that video. He does need you, both of you, he just can’t face it yet.”

“What do I do, Gabe? I’m willing to try anything. She needs to know him. Don’t get me wrong I’m miss him so much. I want him to be with us for mostly selfish reasons, but above all that Emmy needs him, the softer part of family that she’s lacking now, since Mom, she needs him. I can’t do this alone anymore. When Mama was here she did her best to help me but she gone,” he hadn’t even realised that he was crying, “I can’t do this anymore. I love her and I’m grateful for the advice you gave so long ago but I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

Gabe laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I’ll talk to him ok see if he wants to see y’all, maybe he will, maybe he won't. He has made so much progress in the past six months, you're not gonna push him into anything. That’s what started this whole fiasco. Just keep giving him time, it may be next week, it may be next month. Maybe he’ll want her and not you, maybe both. We will have to wait and see.” Gabe patted Dean on the shoulder stood and walked away.

 

Cas watched as Emmy ran around the playground. It was her first day of kindergarten. Her first day of school. He watched as Dean walked her into the school. She looked like a doll. She wore the cutest little pink dress. Her blond hair laid in little ringlets. Dean did a good job getting her dressed. Her class was playing outside right now. Cas knew he looked like a creeper. He had been sitting outside the school all day. When he saw a few classes go on to the playground he got out of his car and walked over the fence. He was still about 50 feet from the nearest play equipment but he knew it would only be a matter of time before a teacher came over to ask him what he was doing and to leave. So he watched the blue eyed girl play so lively as long as he could. 

Lisa was thrilled to be teaching kindergarten this year and to have Emmy in her class. The first day started off kinda rough. Only a few kids had went to pre-k so it was a new experience for most. The kids were ready when it was finally time for recess and so was Lisa. She watched as they ran around playing. Emmy was just smiling playing on the slides. Lisa was looking around the playground when something, well someone, caught her attention. She wasn’t sure but she thought it was Cas, just watching the children play. 

“Lisa,” one of the other teachers called getting her attention, “is that guy a parent or do we need to be worried?”

“A parent, I think,” Lisa said looking back at the fence, “I’ll be right back, keep an eye on my kids please,” she asked the teacher. 

“Yeah, I got ‘em,” the teacher said as Lisa began to walk toward the fence. 

“I thought that was you,” she said to Cas as she got to the fence, “Emmy looks good today don’t she.”

“Your Lisa, right?” Cas asked the brunette. She had changed some since high school.

Lisa smiled brightly at Cas, “Yeah, I’m Emmy’s teacher this year. She’s talked about you a lot since her party. Do you want to come say hi?” She knew that Dean would love to know that Cas was still showing some interest in Emmy. “I know she would like to see you and Dean won't care.” 

Cas wanted to go in there and talk to her, to see her up close in person again. He walked over to the gate and stopped. Lisa followed him down to the gate and opened it. Cas walked just inside the gate and passed. He looked up to where Emmy was playing, hanging on a set of monkey bars. She was smiling, swinging from bar to bar. 

Emmy was having so much fun playing. She loved the monkey bars. She played on them at home and when Nana and Daddy took her to the park, now she gets to play on them at school too. She was swinging to the next bar when she saw Miss Lisa talking to the man that she meet on her birthday. He said that she would see him again and he’s here. This is awesome. She moved to grab the next bar and missed. She was scared as she fell to the ground. She screamed out in pain as everyone ran toward her.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Cas said as he watched Emmy swinging to the next bar. His heart stopped as he realised that she missed the bar. She was falling and Cas was running to her before he even realised his feet were moving. When he reached her side she was screaming and clutching her arm.

“We need to get her to the nurse, Cas, can you carry her?” Lisa asked looking at her student. Her arm was bleeding, Lisa had never seen Emmy cry like this before. She watched as Cas swopped Emmy up in his arms, trying to calm his daughter.

Cas was internally freaking out, this is the first time he has ever held her, and she is screaming and bleeding and he felt like it was all his fault. “Lead the way,” he said to Lisa. 

“Yeah, hold on. Sarah, can you watch my class for a minute?”

“Yeah,” said the other teacher, “get her to the nurse.”

“Thanks,” Lisa said to Sarah as she began to led the way to the nurse’s office.

Cas held Emmy, who was still crying terribly into his chest close to him. She was hurting and Cas was terrified, “Shhh, Baby Girl, it’s gonna be ok,” Cas said trying to sooth his daughter. it was in that moment that he decided that he wanted to know her, for her to know him. “My name’s Cas by the way,” he said still in the same soothing voice, “I don’t think I told you that the last time we meet. It’s gonna be okay, we are gonna get you to the nurse in just a minute.” He followed Lisa through a set of double doors, into a small hallway and knocked on the first door. 

“It’s open,” an older female voice called out. Lisa opened the door and walked in followed by Cas and Emmy, who was now silently crying, “my lord child, what happened?” asked the nurse standing up and walking over to them. “Sit her on the bench.”

As Cas moved to sit Emmy down, she started crying louder holding on to him, “Okay baby,” he said softly, “Can I sit her in my lap while you check her?” he asked the nurse. 

“Miss Mosley,” Lisa said getting the nurse’s attention, “can I talk to you in the hallway, please?” The nurse nodded and followed the teacher out in the hallway, “I wanted to tell you he isn’t some random guy, he is her omega father. She just doesn’t know yet.” 

The nurse nodded. she knew Dean, had for a long time. She remembers the day that Mary, God rest her soul, called her and told her to come meet her new granddaughter. They walked back into the room to see Emmy still clinging to Cas, who was softly humming a tune. Lisa smiled and took a quick picture. “Alright,” the nurse began rolling her stool in front of Cas, “let’s see your arm, Dear.” She lightly held Emmy’s right arm to examine it, “It looks broken, Lisa can you call Dean, while I call for an ambulance and clean up the cut.” Mosley rolled over to her desk and grabbed her phone to call for an ambulance. 

Emmy buried her face in Cas’s chest, “ you smell like home Cassie,” She whispered, “and like Daddy.” Cas smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Emmy. He missed he so much everyday and now after having her in his arms he wasn’t sure how he was gonna go back to not having her any more.

Cas pushed those thoughts away and tried to listen to Lisa talking to Dean on her phone out in the hallway. He couldn’t hear all of it and it was sorta muffled but he did hear a few words. It sounded like she was just telling Dean about what happened. 

Lisa walked back in still on the phone, “Yeah, hold on,” she looked at the nurse.

“They said about ten minutes,” Mosley said.

Lisa started to repeat that to Dean but stopped short and handed the phone to Cas, smiling sweetly. “Umm hello,” he said unsurly into to phone.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, “can you ride with her to the hospital? It’ll take me to long to get to the school, and she needs someone with her, please.” 

Cas nodded before realising that Dean couldn’t see him and strutted out, “Umm… yeah I will.”

“Thanks Cas, I’ll be up there as soon as I can, hopefully not to long after y’all get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my lovelies and let me know what you think. i need to know. love you guys.

Dean pulled up to the hospital, parked the impala and walked into the hospital. He made his way up to the desk in the ER room, “I’m looking for Emily Lynn Winchester, she was brought in by ambulance from Clayton Elementary School. She had hurt her wrist. I’m her father.” Dean felt like he was rambling but he needed to see her. He needed to know that she was ok. 

The nurse barely looked up, “I need to see some ID,” she snapped. Dean dug in his back pocket for his wallet, damn it he didn’t have time for this. He needed to see her. He handed his licence to the nurse. She typed something on her computer and a snapped a picture of him before printing him off a badge and telling him how to get to the room that Emmy’s in. The only thing keeping him calm during this was a single thought that Cas is with Emmy. 

The nurse opened the door and Dean followed her directions on how to get to Emmy. He found her room in a few minutes and slowly opened the door, Cas was sitting alone in the room, “Where’s Emmy?” Dean asked. 

“X-Ray,” Cas said just barely looking up at Dean, “the doctor said that it looked broken but the x-ray will tell for sure. She’ll be back in few.” Cas dropped his eyes to the floor, “I’m so sorry Dean,” he whispered just barely loud enough for Dean to hear. 

Dean looked at Cas silent tears rolling off his cheeks, Dean didn’t even realize his feet were moving until he was kneeling at Cas’s feet, his hands on Cas’s cheeks wiping tears away with his thumbs, “What do you, of all people, have to be sorry for?” Dean asked.

Cas tensed under Dean’s hands but didn't push him away, couldn't push him away, “She fell because I was there. I wanted to see her and I distracted her and she fell. Lisa said that I could come in and see her and I want to see her. I want to know her. I’m so sorry Dean.”

“Hey… hey… no, its not your fault. She fell, accidents happen. God knows this is not the first time she’s fell off some monkey bars. She loves those things. This is actually the third time that she fallen off them. Once when she was just figuring them out, but they were small, close to the ground just some bruises and scrapes on her knees. Then once about a year ago, she was trying to skip bars wouldn’t listen to me at all, kept say, ‘Daddy, daddy, I can do it. I can do it!’ so she tried and she fell and sprained her ankle. This is not your fault. She knows to be careful on them things and again accidents do happen.” Dean gently lifts Cas’s face to where he’s looking in Cas’s brilliant blue eyes, “this is not your fault. I don’t blame you.”

“I’m glad that you want to see her. I want you to see her, she needs you.” Dean said smiling at Cas, “she talks about sometimes about the man at the door and how she wants you to come to tea.” he didn’t realize that he still had Cas’s face in his hands. It felt so natural, holding Cas. Dean sighed and dropped his hands back to his, “Sorry,” he mumbled, standing up and moving out of Cas’s space. 

The first thing Dean noticed was that he missed Cas’s scent that Dean didn’t even really notice had enveloped him until he left it. He could still smell Cas, just not as strong from where he was standing on the other side of the room. 

A nurse and Emmy came into the room a few minutes later. Dean sat on the bed and pulled Emmy in his, being mindful of her arm. She wasn’t crying anymore. The nurse smiled at Dean, “You must be the father,” she said, shaking Dean’s hand, “I’m Tessa, and just a little update, she was given some pain medicine in the ambulance. The x-ray will be looked at to see where it's broke. It’ll be set and a cast will be put on it. She’ll probably fall asleep before the doctor gets in here but if she does it's the medicine, let her sleep.” Dean looked down at Emmy who was already half asleep. Dean smiled. “I’ll see you guys later,” Tessa said easing out of the room.

Emmy’s eyes popped open as the door clicks shut, she looks up at Dean, “Daddy,” she sheepishly mumbles, “can Cassie hold me more?” Dean looks over at Cas who’s looking at Dean with hopeful eyes, like he could tell Cas no. 

“If he wants to babygirl,” looking back down at Emmy. Cas was standing beside them before Dean could look back up at him, holding his arms open for Emmy, both of them smiling. Cas gently took Emmy in his arms and Dean gave up his spot willing to the beautiful omega that haunted his dream and stole his heart about seven years ago. 

Dean took Cas’s chair and Cas sat on the bed with Emmy. Cas pulled her close and leaned back on the bed holding Emmy like she was the most precious thing in the world, and she really was. She always will be. They always will be. Those two beautiful, amazingly, wonderful people, his little girl and his omega were the most precious things to him in the whole wide world.

Cas might not be his omega, but Dean knows that Cas will be his one and only omega. No one else will ever bare his mark other than this beautiful man laying in on the bed holding their daughter. Dean never thought he see Cas holding Emmy like this. He had hoped and prayed but never thought it would happen. Dean loved them both so very much. He only hoped that Cas could one day love him back. Dean was so lost in thought that he barely realized the doctor coming in. 

“Hi,” the Doctor said, “I’m Doctor Brooks Hately,” he extended his hand in greeting toward Dean, then Cas, “She broke her arm right about here,” he motioned to spot on his arm indicating where, “we’re gonna put a cast on her and send y’all home with some pain medicine for her. She can miss school tomorrow, see how the pain medicine affects her. If the medicine makes her to tired or out of it to function call her regular doctor and see what they say.” He walks over to the bed and gently wakes Emmy up, “Hey sweetie, what color do you want your cast?” he asks when Emmy finally opens her eyes.

“Blue,” She giggles, “like Cassie’s eyes.” Dean smiles at her.

“Alright,” the doctor smiles, “ the nurse will be back in a minute to take her to the cast and then once all the paperwork is done y’all will be free to go.” They shook hands again and he patted Emmys leg before walking out of the room. 

Emmy drifted back off to sleep before the nurse made it in the room to get her. It took the nurse about twenty minutes to come in and get Emmy. Emmy smiled when she saw Tessa again and laughed when Tessa rolled in a wheelchair, “You get to ride this time, Sweetness,” Emmy smiled as Dean helped her into the chair, “we’ll be back in a while,” Tessa called rolling Emmy out of the room. 

The room was quiet for a few minutes after Emmy left, it was sorta an awkward quiet after how close Dean was to Cas earlier, but it was Cas that broke the silence first, “Thank you for letting me be here,” Cas started, “I know that you didn’t have to let me stay after you got here, or let me hold her, so thank you.” Cas smiled slightly and Dean.

Dean looked at Cas with a fond expression, “She likes you. I think she knows that your family. You can always see her and I will never stop you from seeing her. I was talking to Gabe about that earlier. Since mom died she needs an omega in her life and Gabe suggested that maybe she could come over after school or on the weekends or something since y’all live here now. I get it if you don’t want anything to do with me. I don't deserve you. I never did, even before everything, you were always to good for me, hell you were even too good to be my friend. I know how bad I fucked up with everything, all of it.” Dean stopped talking and looked down at the white tiled floor. 

“Just don’t leave her again,” Dean whispered, “please don’t punish her because of me, of what I did.” Nothing else was said and Emmy was rolled back in sporting a sky blue cast, that almost did match Cas’s eyes. She crawled back onto Cas’s lap and snuggled into his chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Emmy and pulled her close, holding on to her for as long as he could and trying to let Dean’s words sink in. 

Tessa left the room quietly after dropping off Emmy and return about twenty minutes later with discharge papers and a prescription for her pain medication. After the paperwork was finished Tessa and Cas wheeled Emmy out of the ER, while Dean pulled the impala into the pick up drop off area. Tessa was gone before Dean got back with the car but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked up at them waiting for him.

Cas brought Emmy over to the car and helped her climb in the back seat. Dean leaned back and called to Cas through the open door, “you need a ride?” Cas just nodded.

“You can sit up front with Daddy,” Emmy said sliding in the middle of the bench seat and buckling up. Cas followed Emmy’s instructions and opened the passenger's side door and slid into the car. He had almost forgot the beauty of the car, but Dean still kept her in perfect condition. He lovingly rubbed his hands over her dashboard before settling into the leather seats. He heard Dean chuckle beside him, “I missed her,” he mumbled.

Dean just smiled more fondly at Cas. It was nice seeing him setting beside him again, maybe they could do this more often, “We have to stop by Wal-Mart to get her medicine, hope that's ok.”

“Of course,” Cas says smiling over at Dean and looking back at Emmy. Cas spent the ride to Wal-Mart thinking back on all the times he had spent right here in this very seat. He thought about all the times that he and Dean would waste time doing nothing but driving around back when Dean still thought Cas was an alpha, back when Cas played football and asshole alphas didn’t look at him like he was peice of meat. They had spent hours in this car together, most of which were good, hell even great times. 

Cas realized that he really liked, maybe even loved Dean in this car. It was about six months after he had moved down here and he and Dean had hit it off real well from the beginning. Cas knew it was because his omega like Dean’s alpha, but Cas ignored the omega’s call and became friends, then best friends with the snarky green eyed alpha. They had been out to the fair that day and Dean had won Cas a big ol’ bear. It was meant as a joke or well to Dean anyway but to Cas that bear meant a lot. They spent the whole day doing stupid shit around the fair. 

They even rode the ferris wheels once together. It was one of those old ferris wheels that only sat two people side by side. They laughed and talked and joked, everything was fine until Dean realized that they were sitting touching from thigh up. Cas didn't pay much attention to it, to Cas he was just pushed up next to an alpha but to Dean he was pushed up to another alpha and he kinda liked it. Cas tried to not feel offended when Dean slide over. After a moment of silence the joking and laughing started back until their seat was rocking back and forth from their laughter. After they had reached the top of the wheel for the fourth time the ride stopped, Dean and Cas were still laugh and joking. Dean hadn’t noticed when he had thrown an arm on the back of the seat behind Cas or when he has slid back over to him and Cas touching until he was a inch away from Cas’s face. They had stopped laughing and just looked at each other. Cas shivered slightly as he watched Dean’s eyes fall from his eyes to his lips, just as Cas was about to close the distance the ride lurched forward again and they both quickly looked away from each other. The rest of the ride was in quite. A few more stops they climbed off the ride, Cas grabbed the big bear and they walked away from the ride. 

Dean spent the rest of the night hitting on girls and trying to get laid. There was one, Suzy, who was rather interested in Dean and as Dean put it she had pretty red headed friend that thought that Cas was sexy. So the four of them headed out to the impala, Dean and Suzy leading the way followed by Cas holding on the bear and the friend, Tammy or at least that what Cas thought Suzy said her name was. Dean had parked in the back of the parking area almost hidden from view by some trees. When they got to the car Dean and Suzy climbed into the back seat not wasting anytime. Dean had his hands up her shirt and Suzy had her mouth attached to Dean's neck before Cas and Tammy even opened their door. 

Tammy tried to get Cas interested in her but often found himself looking in the rearview mirror at Dean, “Oh,” Tammy whispered, “You like to watch huh?” Cas felt something snap inside him. He wasn’t watching them, he was watching Dean. Why was this random beta more than he was. Why wouldn't Dean hold him like that, wrap his arms around Cas and pull him close to him and suck marks on his neck or gently push him down against the leather seats and press his lips against Cas’s. Cas groaned as Tammy kissed his neck, Dean’s eyes opened and looked in the mirror catching Cas’s eyes on him. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Dean looks back at Suzy. It was at that moment when their eyes meet that he knew that he wanted something from Dean that he couldn’t have.

“Sorry,” he mumbled to Tammy before practically pushing her off him, “I’m just gonna walk home,” he said climbing out of the car and grabbing the bear, before walking off. Cas thought a lot during the hour it took him to walk home from the fair and at the end of the night the only thing he has figured out for sure is that the bear’s name is Zepp. 

Cas followed behind Dean as he pushed Emmy in a Wal-Mart buggy. They dropped her medicine off to be filled and Dean asked Emmy what she wanted to do once they got home, “Can we rent Minions again?” Emmy asked.

“How about we buy it this time instead of renting we both know that you’ll want to watch it over again. We had it what four days before you let me turn it last time,” Dean said pushing the buggy toward the back of the store, “be thinking of what you want for supper, sweetheart, anything at all.” 

Emmy was quiet until they reached the movies and Dean picked up Minions. She knew that Cassie was special Daddy never looked at people the way he looked at Cassie and Cassie smelled like Daddy, he smelled like home. Cassie is family. she wasn’t sure how he was family but she knew that she never wanted to be without him again. “Daddy,” Emmy said getting Dean’s attention.

“What's up, love?” Dean asked setting the movie in the front of the cart. 

“Do you think Cassie will want to watch the movie with us and eat pizza?” her voice was small and unsure, almost like she was scared to ask.

Dean smiled at the nickname, “You’ll have to ask him, babygirl, only he can answer that.” She smiles softly and looked hopeful at Cas, “Hey Cas,” Dean called, “you wanna push her some?” he asked with the same hopeful look that Emmy was sporting. 

“Really?” Cas asked feeling more like a third wheel the part of the unit? Group? Family? His family? Cas took Dean’s place pushing the buggy around the store.

It took Emmy some time before working up the courage to ask Cas. They were standing on the frozen aisle looking at ice cream, Emmy picked up the Minions dvd and studied the case for a moment, “Cassie, can I ask you something,” she asked softly, still looking at the case.

If Cas had been paying less attention to her then he was, he might have missed the small question Emmy just asked, “Anything,” he said looking at his beautiful little girl studing the movie case.

“Have you watched this yet?” 

“I have not,” Cas said looking up at Emmy, hoping he knew the next question that she was gonna ask.

“This is Kevin,” she said smiling, pointing to the minion in the middle of the three, “he’s the bravest and this is stuart, he plays guitar,” pointing to the one with only one eye, “and this is Bob, he’s my favorite, he becomes king.” 

“That sounds fun,” Cas said, smiling.

“Do you think that maybe you will wanna watch it with us maybe?” Emmy asked so fast the Cas had to look at Dean for an interpretation.

Dean chuckled and patted Cas on the back as he walked past him and laid a hand on Emmy’s head, “He didn’t understand you, love, wanna try that again or do you want me to ask him?”

“You can, Daddy,” she whispered hiding her face in Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked up at Cas, “She wants to know if you want to watch the movie with us tonight and maybe if you're not busy grab some pizza for dinner?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! heres another chapter hope y'all like let me know comments help me work faster!

That's how Cas ended up siding on a tan suede couch with Emmy pressed close beside him. Dean’s scent surrounded him, every breath him took made him feel dizzy. His body was calling out for an alpha that no longer held a claim over him. Cas mindlessly ran a hand over the scar on his neck. With his light jacket off, laying across the back of the rocker along with Dean’s and Emmy’s, he could easily slid his hand in the color if his t-shirt and feel the ridges from Dean’s teeth. This wasn't the first time he had ran his fingers along the ridged marks on his neck. 

He tried not to think about that day when he thought of Dean because Dean was so much more than an uncontrollable teen alpha. Dean was his first real friend. Dean knew all the quirkiness that was Cas and still wanted to be his friend. Dean knew that he could play football with the best of them but would rather spend the day curled up in a comfy chair reading his favorite book. Dean knew that Cas was weird by alpha standards and Dean never called him out on it. Dean knew it all and would still let Cas sit beside him, sometimes a little too close, and never say a thing. 

Dean stood up from the couch and walked over to the door trying to keep his eyes away from Cas. He took the pizza from the delivery man, pressed play on the movie and made his way back to the couch. He almost dropped the pizzas when he looked up at Cas and saw him running his fingers over the scar, his scar, his claim, his mark. Dean sat the pizzas down on the coffee table, trying to cover his plunder.

“Are you okay?” Emmy asked looking up at Dean, her voice bringing Cas out of whatever fog he had been in.

Cas dropped his hand as soon as he noticed Dean was staring at him, “Sorry,” he mumbled dropping his hand from his neck and into his lap.

Dean nodded and sat down beside Emmy. The three of them ate their pizza while watching the movie. Emmy laughed like she hadn’t seen the movie multiple times before. Dean smiled at his daughter and drunk in ever chuckle and laugh that Cas let out.

Emmy soon curled into Cas’s side and drifted off to sleep. Cas wrapped an arm around Emmy and pulled her close. He soon felt his eyes drooping to,it had been a long day. He laid his head back and felt not the couch but Dean’s arm. Both men jumped and startled Emmy. Dean covered it well, “You ready for bed, Muffin?” Dean asked.

“Can you and Cassie read to me, Daddy?” Emmy asked half asleep but with large pleading eyes.

 

“Ask Cas,” Dean told her.

“Anything you for Sweetie,” Cas said getting up from the couch, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

“Well you go get ready for bed call me if you need help ok baby,” Dean said sending Emmy to her room to change into night clothes. After she went to her room he turned to Cas, “You don’t have to stay,” he looked down at his feet, almost like a shy teenager.

“It's fine,” Cas said looking in the direction Emmy had just walked down.

“After the story I can call Sam to sit with her and drive you home, or Sam could drive you home, or we could call Gabe, or you know whatever you want.”

“Gabes out of town. I was thinking I’d just walk, it's not to far from here,” Cas said looking at the door. He’d love to be in baby again but maybe being alone with Dean wasn't a good thing. He didn't trust himself that much. He wants to be with Dean, to stay right here, safe, wrapped in Dean’s scent. He had missed Dean so much and never knew how much he could love one little girl but he does love Emmy. Dean has done such a great job with her. 

“You're not walking,” Dean growled, Alpha leaking out in his words. Cas bowed his head and started whimpering, “I’m sorry, god Cas, I'm so sorry.” Dean moved closer to Cas but stopped himself before he was to close. “I can’t control it sometimes, as you know, I’ll get Sam to drive you home. I can call him right now. You don’t have to stay around me any longer.”

Cas looked up at Dean apologizing like a scolded child. Cas took a step closer, closing the distance between him and Dean, “It’s ok, Dean,” he said, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked up from the floor and into Cas deep blue eyes. They stood there for what seemed like forever just looking at eachother until Emmy screamed for them.

It was difficult for two grown men and a five year old to squeeze onto a twin size bed but they managed long enough for Emmy to fall back asleep listening to Dean read Alice in Wonderland, but if truth be told Cas might have fallen asleep before Emmy did. 

Dean slid off the little bit of bed that he was laying on, laid the book on Emmy’s dresser, turned the light off and left the door open. He would wake Cas up when Sam got here. Walking to the living room, he pulled out his phone and called Sam. He explained about Emmy falling and how Cas had been around all day. How he had seen Gabe this morning and that Gabe said they had moved back and finally how Cas was asleep in Emmys bed right now. 

Sam was at the house in fifteen minutes barging in the door, without even knocking, “Are you fucking insane, Dean. You can’t be around him like this. The only reason you didn’t die after the bond was broken was because of Emmy. Your alpha isn't mourning him anymore, Dean, don't do this to yourself. You're not sick anymore. It took you years to be here. Don't give all that work up.” Sam sounded like he was begging, “I almost lost you, Dean, Emmy almost lost you.”

“You don’t know what I did to him, so nothing that I went through was nearly enough. I deserved to go through that, all of that and so much more.”

“I know what happened, what you did. I confronted Gabe when you got real bad, about why Cas wouldn't come back to you if he knew that you were dying and Gabe told me. Went full on Alpha, threw me up against a wall, had his hand wrapped around my throat and told me that he was the last person I need to complain to about the health of a brother and then he told me. All of it. Everything he knew from you and Cas. I didn't speak to you for like a month then you ended up in the hospital and what happened with Cas was horrible what you did was unspeakable but I couldn't stand by and watch you die. So I tried to help, and I never said anything about knowing.”

Dean didn't say anything just looked at Sam and then changed the subject, “I told Cas you could take him home if he wasn't comfortable with me taking him home.”

“Okay” was all Sam said. Honestly Sam didn't like the fact that Cas was here. Yeah he understood something tragic had happened to Cas. He knew that and he knew he was being sorta assish by not being more sympathetic for the omega but to Sam all he could see when he thought of Cas was, looking at nineteen year old Dean in the eyes and seeing a half dead alpha who was holding a screaming infant that her omega father didn't want. Sam couldn't fathom why anyone wouldn't want Emmy no matter how she got here, every inch of her is completely amazing. 

“I’m gonna go wake up Cas.” Dean said turning away from Sam and walking toward the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day my little lovelies. So just a little something because y'all are all so awesome and I just love yall. When I started this it was just some bad porn stuck in my head and when I wrote it out I was like omfg did I really write that thank go nobody knows who I am on here and my family can't get on my computer. I would have left it at an abused Cas if not for all of y'all. Who knew that there was so much more left in my head on this story and its all because of y'all every comment and kudos is the reason that I write another chapter. I write because you read. I'm amazed every time I get an email saying I have a comment and it's from one of you amazing people telling me how great I am. For me that means the world. For someone to like what I do and tell me, well it means everything. Thank you all so very much for reading this and liking this and for every comment and kudos. And if your ever felling bad or any thing remember that there's someone out that thinks your f'ing great. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Cas stood hidden in the shadows listening to the two brothers talk. He hadn’t known that Dean had been sick. He’d ask Gabe every time he came back from seeing the alpha and their daughter but Gabe always told him that they were both fine. Listening to Sam talk, Cas could almost hear the hatred that the younger alpha had for him. Cas quickly walked back toward Emmy’s door as Dean began walking toward the hallway. He didn't want Dean to think he had been eavesdropping, even though he had. 

He reemerged from the room as Dean turned to enter it causing Cas to run face first into Dean's chest, “Sorry,” he whispered, as Dean wrapped both arms around him to steady. Cas couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath, the smell of Dean completely overwhelming him. Before he even realized he was moving, he leaned into Dean’s embrace, letting the Alpha hold him for a moment.

Dean wasn’t sure why Cas was letting him hold him but god it felt like heaven, holding his sweet omega safe in his arms, where he needs to be, where he should have always have been. Where he would have been if Dean had not have been so weak that day. If he had listen to the omega and left him. They wouldn’t have Emmy but he might have Cas. The weight of the omega in his arms felt like it should always be there. Dean removed his arms from Cas giving the omega the space he needed to back away from Dean. It was Dean’s turn to mumble a “Sorry,” before turning around and leaving the room beckoning Cas to follow him. 

Sam sat in the living room waiting on Dean to return with Cas. This was about to be the first time the nineteen year old alpha had seen the omega since before that day, that's what everybody thought of that day as that day, the day that everything began to change. Sam looked up as Cas almost cowered behind Dean. Gabe had said once that most alpha scared and intimidated Cas, so why didn’t Dean? Why was Cas almost hiding behind Dean for protection from Sam? Was he scared of Sam or just scared? “Hey Cas,” Sam said trying to sound sweet, bringing out his ‘lawyer voice’ or at least that’s what his family call it. It’s the low, sweet sound he gets when he’s trying to convince someone of something or to do something they kinda don’t want to. It’s half of the reason he wants to become a lawyer.

“Hello Sam,” Cas said in a small, meek, little voice. He knew that Sam didn't like him, maybe that's why he was hiding. Sam had always been nice before but when he and Dean were speaking before Cas could just tell that the Alpha held a lot of resentment for him. He could understand why to, if Dean had been sick because Cas had asked him to release him, to break their bond. It was Cas’s fault that Sam had almost lost his brother. Cas could understand that, but Cas needed to do what he had done. 

Cas had gotten better without the bond. It hurt everyday without Dean, being pregnant and alone was the worst hell he’d ever been through, that day included. It was only a little easier for him after the baby and bond were gone, but the love for Dean that Cas felt didn't fade and the want that the omega yearned for from the alpha never went away. Cas has been in therapy for four years, at first he refused to talked about it. He did everything he was meant to make sure that Dean’s baby was healthy, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of this child as his baby also, but she could be Dean’s. He would carry Dean’s baby and make sure she was perfect for him and when the time came give her to him. 

He went to doctor appointments and took his vitamins everyday. He did everything right and for eight and half months everything was perfect. He wasn’t sure what happened but something went wrong and Cas ended up in the hospital bleeding and screaming in pain. It almost felt as if something was trying to claw its way out of his stomach. He was soon being rushed into an emergency c-section. The only thing that was really clear from that thirty minutes in the operating room surrounded by people he had never meet was that he nose was itching really bad. He still remembered it to this day. He had even complained about as the doctors were getting Dean’s baby girl out of him. They told him it was because of the anesthetics.

“Cas?” Dean asked looking at him with a somewhat worried expression.

“Hmmm?” he asked still not really paying attention and absent mindedly rubbing a hand across his nose.

“Do you want me or Sam to drive you home?” Dean asked still looking at him with that worried expression.

“Oh, your fine,” Cas said still rubbing his nose, “I mean you can. It’s fine,” Cas covered quickly.

Dean smirked at Cas and grabbed their jackets handing Cas his and plucking his keys off the hook by the door, “Listen out for Emmy, Sam. I’ll be back soon.” Dean held the door open for Cas and they both made their way out to baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the long wait. I've been working on it, life's just been hectic, but any well here it is. Thank you all for sticking with me through this. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Comments make me happy and might help produce the next chapter faster. Love y'all.
> 
> Unbeta'ed all mistakes are my own. If any are to bad please let me I try to catch what I can but I'm sure some slip by.

Cas once again found himself running his hands along baby. She was still just as beautiful as she was in highschool. Dean took such great care of her and Emmy and his house and yard. He put effort and care into everything around him. Cas could easily see it. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Dean. 

The ride was quiet and passed by quickly. Soon, with directions from Cas only breaking the silence, they stopped in front of a modest two story brown house. They both sat there in the dark and silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke, “Gabe never told me you were sick. I asked every time he came to see her and he always showed me pictures or videos of her and said that ya’ll were ok.” He looked out the passenger window, “Had I’d known you were so sick I would have came back for you. I couldn’t let you die, no matter how I felt.”

“I know,” Dean said, “Gabe would tell me honestly how you were. I know it wasn’t easy for you, then he told me you started asking about us and I told him to lie, to tell you we were ok, that you needed to worry about you and that I would try to be ok. You were already so messed up because of me and I was damned if I was gonna add anything else to it.”

Cas opened the door listening to it creak softly as he pushed it open, “Would you like to come in for a moment?” Cas asked trying to keep his voice even.

A small smile slipped onto Dean’s lips, “Sure, Cas,” he said before turning off the car, opening the door and stepping out. He rushed to the passenger side and held out a hand to help Cas out of the car. 

Cas laid his hand in Dean's offered hand and let the alpha help him out of the car, “Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean and Cas walked up the door in silence, “Thank you for spending time with Emmy today and for being there with her. She needed you today,” Dean finally said after a few minutes of standing at the door.

Cas said nothing for moment, just kept looking at the wooden boards of the porch, “Thank you for allowing me to stay,” he said after a moment bringing his eyes up to look at Dean, “would you like to come in?” Cas wasn't sure why he asked again,standing at the door, an open invitation for anything to happen inside the empty house, but it felt like the right thing to do. 

Dean looked away from Cas and down the road, he wanted to tell Cas yes, to claim those soft kissable lips and love him the way he deserves to be but he can't, so he doesn't say anything, he just kept looking down the road. It took Dean a minute to notice the group of men down the at the corner of the road, he said nothing just looked back at Cas, “I’d love to Cas, but it's best if I go home,” Dean paused and looked back down the street, “when is Gabe coming back?”

“In a few day,” Cas said turning to see what Dean was looking at, “oh, them? They’re all assholes and alphas but they don’t tend to mess with me.” Cas leaned into Dean and placed his arms around Dean's neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Dean embraced the hug and let his face drift into the crook of Cas’s neck, “Are you feeling ok Cas? You scent it's off, it's different than it was this morning.”

Cas shivered as Dean scented him and felt his head feel light. His skin started tingling, it almost felt like it was crawling, that's when he felt the first bit of slick leak out. He watched as Dean’s eyes shifted from their normal beautiful green to a very intimidating alpha red. Dean’s eyes drifted down to the pack of alphas still standing at the corner but now facing them, “Get inside,” Dean growled, all alpha voice. 

Cas whimpered and opened the front door before hurrying through it, he expected Dean to follow and jumped in surprise when the door slammed shut behind him. “Lock the door, Cas,” he heard Dean growl through the door, still channeling his alpha. Cas did as Dean said and slid down the door after it clicked. 

He didn't understand why this was happening to him again, it had been years since his suppressants had failed, since that day. He had been on them for years. They were the best on the market. They weren't supposed to fail. He felt his body temp rise as his boxer briefs became damp. He felt the need grow as he heard a low growl outside the door.

Outside Dean sat on the top step and pulled out his phone, after a few rings, he got an answer, “I thought he was on suppressants, dammit, Gabe.”

“He is,” Gabe bite back over the line.

“He’s in heat,” Dean said running a hand through his hair, “and there’s a fucking pack of alphas down the block. I know they smelled him. Fuck, when are you gonna be home? I can smell him through the door and it's just started.”

“It gonna be at least a day before I can get and that's the very best I can do. I need more time to finish up what I’m doing. He has everything he needs in a box in his room. Can you please help him without abusing him this time?” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed and hung up. He pushed himself up and knocked on the door. “Cas, let me in, I’m not gonna hurt you, just let me in ok.” He listened as hard as he could and smiled when he heard the lock click and door open. 

Cas’s normal blue eyes shined gold, “Alpha,” he moaned as Dean walked into the house.

“Go to your room,” Dean said trying to ignore the omega's scent. He has had dreams about this scent. It haunted him and now it's wrapped around him and he had to keep his shit together. 

“Are you coming also, Alpha?” Cas asked stepping closer to Dean as he closed the door.

“No, I’m not and you truly don't want me to. Gabe said that you have what you need and I’ll be here to protect you, if needed.” Dean smiled as Cas almost pouted as he marched up the stairs to his room, much like Emmy does when she's in trouble. 

Dean looked around the room he was standing in, it was a homey little room, pictures of Cas and Gabe were spread around in a few places and he even saw one of Emmy, a sweet one of Emmy holding the bear that Cas had gotten her for her birthday. Dean walked over to the picture and rubbed a thumb over his little girl's face, “My sweet Emmy,” he whispered.

He pulled out his phone again and called Sam explain what was going on with Cas and asking him to stay with Emmy til Gabe got home. He sat quietly while Sam explained why Dean staying was a horrible idea, 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean snapped walking away from the picture and over to the window looking out to the street, the group of alpha’s were now in front of the house leaned against the impala, he wanted to open the door and yell at them to get the fuck off his damn car but he knew that he couldn’t take on all the alpha’s out there so he dropped the curtain, “I can’t leave him on his own.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, “I’ve got Emmy taken care of. Keep an eye on Cas. I’m not comfortable with this Dean.”

“Yeah, me either,” Dean said hanging up.

He sat down on the couch and laid his head back against the back, enjoying the silence for a little while until a low broken moan echoed from upstairs. He growled and placed a hand over his mouth and nose, Cas’s heat was beginning to overrun every smell in the house. He could feel his alpha pushing to surface. He was keeping it pushed down all he could, minus a few small growls and his eyes glowing. He was winning until he heard the omega, his omega, just upstairs, let out a low whiney moan and whimper out, “Dean.” Dean was up the stairs and on the outside of Cas’s door before he even knew he had moved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait guys. I have been stuck on this chapter and it's not finished but I felt like this was a good place to end it at so y'all didn't have to wait any longer. Thanks to everyone who has commented on or kudos this loves y'all.

The knob twisting is what brought Dean back to himself. He shoved his alpha back down, released the handle and slammed himself back against the wall. He wouldn’t do this again. Not to Cas. Cas deserved better than this. He slid down the wall landing on his ass with a thud. He was panting hard with his head buried in his hand, listening to the whimpering on the other side of the door.

“I won’t,” Dean mumbled, pushing back harder against the wall. All he really wanted to do was open the door and take Cas. No sound was coming from the room on the other side of the door now. Maybe, Cas was resting now, he thought. 

He was just starting to loosen up as a few grunts flowed through the door, causing him to tense back up. He kept looking at the floor, keeping his eyes trained on a randomly brown spotted light tan carpet. He needed to think, to figure out how they were going to survive this without anything happening, without Dean attacking Cas again. 

Food, Dean thought, Cas needed food. He was probably getting exhausted and hungry. Dean could fix him food. Dean pushed himself off the floor and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. He could do this, this is easy, simple just food, something to eat... Something that's not Cas, his mind supplied, which did not help at all and caused him to drop the bottle of water he had just pulled out of the small black mini fridge just off of the kitchen in the laundry room. “Fuck,” he said picking it up and moving back into the kitchen. 

 

A sandwich, he could put together a sandwich, something light and easy, that won't hurt Cas’ or make him uncomfortable or sick. He slapped together the sandwich and grabbed the bottle of water before heading upstairs. He knocked on the door twice before slowly turning the knob, preparing himself for whatever he was about to walk in on. 

However no matter how much he stilled his nerves he was not prepared to see Cas sitting on the bed, with only his shirt still on and clinging to his skin, drenched from sweat. His head was resting on his hands, elbows propped on very bare knees and he seemed to be sobbing, “I’m sorry, Alpha,” he cried, his shoulders moving with the sobs. Dean sat the food and water down and moved to the omega, kneeling in front of him. 

“Sorry for what, Cas?” Dean asked, rubbing his hands up and down Cas’ calfs. 

“Everything, Alpha, I gave up on you and Emmy, I ran away,” he stopped talking and moaned pushing his ass farther down into the bed, “I can’t,” he whined, “I need help, why won’t you help me, Alpha? I’ll never leave you again, baby please,” he was squirming and whimpering through the tears.

“Oh, Cas, it’s not you, Sweetheart, it’s me I can’t hurt you again, I can’t use you like this. I want to, God, how I want this, you, my sweet little omega, but your not mine and I never should have taken you the way I did before. You deserve so much more than me, more than I can ever hope to be. How can I help you when I don't trust me not to hurt you again?”

“You won’t, Alpha,” Cas was holding Dean by the shoulders now, trying to pull him on top of him, “please, it's been so long. Fuck me, please, Alpha.”

Hearing Cas beg, broke Dean. His will faded away slowly as Cas pulled Dean on top of him, laying back as they moved. Cas claimed Dean’s lips, his tongue running along Dean’s soft plump lips, causing Dean to moan into Cas’ mouth, “I can’t,” Dean said into Cas’ mouth, giving Cas the chance he needed to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

“You can,” Cas said kissing down Dean’s jaw and to his ear, pulling his earlobe gently in his mouth, “you really can, Alpha,” Cas was breathing hard in Dean’s ear, “come on, baby, I know you messed up before but this isn’t that, this isn’t messing up. I love you, Dean, I’ve always loved you. I was always yours, even before the claim, I was always yours” Cas was rocking his hips up down, trying to get some friction. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind and if he didn’t get some relief soon he was gonna die. “It’s not like that this time,” he added, just wanting Dean to fuck him.

“I’ll help,”Dean said as Cas moved his lips from his ear to down his neck, sucking gently at his pulse point, “but you have to do as I say and we will not have sex. I can’t do that to you again.” Dean gently grasped Cas’ face, making him look into Dean’s eyes, “Can you do that, baby?” Dean leaned down and kissed Cas frimley, “Can you listen to me, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha, anything, just help, please.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about the wait on this. I wasn't sure how this chapter was gonna happen until about a week ago. I've looked it, deleted and retyped what i didn't like and I'm still not completely sure I'm happy with this but I can't make y'all wait any longer. so as all ways tell me what you think I love your feed back and think about what all of yall say when writing new chapters so please let me know. 
> 
> ***Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Cas or anyone else but Emmy, yeah she's mine.***

“First, let’s take this off,” Dean said pulling Cas’ shirt up over his head. He tossed it on the floor and sat on his knees over Cas’ lean body. He hadn’t seen Cas like this before and, boy, was he drinking in the beautiful sight below him. Cas was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He leaned down and stole a kiss. 

Cas moaned as Dean moved his hands, slowly, down Cas’ sides, grasping his hips, “Be still,” Dean said, his eyes flashing red.

“Yes, Alpha,” stilling his hips automatically. Dean’s mouth followed the path of his hands, pausing briefly for a moment over each nipple before moving farther down his body. 

Dean was trying to keep himself together but everything around him was driving him crazy. Cas smelled so good, so strong and sweet, and so close for the taking, but Dean had to remind himself that Cas wasn’t his to take. 

Cas was moaning under Dean, needing more than Dean was giving but knowing better than to ask for it. Dean had worked down to his hips. He was nervous and scared, maybe even a little terrified. He needed this to go right. He had sorta just gotten Cas back, he couldn't lose him again.

Cas was trying to obey Dean, he really was, but every second he was losing his battle. He was moaning and whimpering. “Dean,” he moaned as Dean licked a stripe up his uncomfortably hard dick. That was when Cas lost any control he had. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he had managed to pull Dean up over him and into a breathtaking kiss. He gave Dean everything he had, putting it all in that kiss, before he shocked Dean by flipping them over. Cas now look down on Dean, his beautiful green eyes wide, there was a tiny red ring around what little green remained. 

“That's not being still, Omega,” Dean said, trying not to smile at Cas. 

“And you're not taking care of me,” Cas whimpered, grinding his groin down against Dean’s blue jeans to make his point known. Dean groaned and Cas hurriedly undid Dean's pants, one handed, the other was used to keep Cas up off Dean. Cas leaned down again and kissed Dean just as rushed as before. Cas made quick work of Dean's pants and boxers. Cas moaned when he saw Dean erection spring free. 

He groaned and rubbed his ass down against Dean. Cas wanted Dean to take him, to fill him up completely. It was a fullness that he yearned for, something only Dean could give him. It was magic when his lined up over Dean grinding down again against, causing Dean’s dick to slip between the wet cheeks of his ass. He rocked against Dean a few more times before he aimed just right and Dean slipped in. “Oh, fuck,” they both moaned as Dean sunk deeper into Cas’ tight heat. 

Cas held on to what little control Dean hadn’t taken back yet and decided to keep his mouth to busy to focus much on anything else. He leaned down over Dean and kissed him with everything he had, continuing to rock his hips, keeping Dean secure in him. 

Dean moaned as Cas’ kisses stole his breath. He knew that this should not be happening but he couldn't find it in himself to stop the omega. Cas was so wet and impossibly tight around him. 

Nothing was said other than moaning and panting. Cas’ pace picked up as he grew closer to his release. He moved his lips off of Dean’s and down his chin to his neck, where he began to suck right below the bend, still moving his hips. 

Dean's moans were growing louder as Cas’ walls began to clench around him. Everything was just too much. He wanted to out last Cas but he wasn't sure he was going to. “Oh, oh fuck, oh oh,” Dean moaned as Cas’ ass and his teeth clamped down on him. 

Cas sank his teeth deep in Dean's neck before he really even realised what he had done. He tasted the metallic sting of Dean's blood leaking into his mouth. Cas came, with his body smashed tightly against Dean’s.

With Cas’ teeth still buried in Dean’s neck and the gentle pull of blood, from the wound, leaking down Cas’ throat and the hot puddle of come between them, Dean felt his knot catch on Cas’ rim locking him inside the omega, as he spilled his seed.

“I love you, Alpha,’ Cas whispered, before drifting easily off to sleep, still laying on top of Dean, tied to the alpha he had always wanted and sorta hated.

“Love you too, Omega.” 

Dean rolled them over to their side's and held Cas as close as possible. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen when Cas woke back up but the stinging in his neck might cause a few problems.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 16 enjoy! let me know what you think. it might help get the next chapter out sooner. It'll be more Cas' experience than Dean's. This one is his.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters other that Emmy.

Cas couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. He woke up slowly wrapped tightly in someone’s arms, Dean’s arms, he remembered after a moment. He remembered what happened, disobeying his alpha. No matter how he tried to put it, Dean was his alpha. The claim never went away, even after Dean had released him. He still felt it, a constant pull to be with Dean. Nothing ever made it better. Nothing other than being with Dean and Emmy made it better, they made everything better. 

Cas smiled as he felt Dean’s arms tighten around his waist. He leaned back against Dean, who was spooned up right behind him. A soft press of lips landed in his hair, “I love you, Cas,” was barely whispered in the in the same place. Cas said nothing just sighed slightly. Then he remember, “I bit you,” he whimpered, “Oh my god, I bit you.” 

“Yea, you did.” Cas could almost hear Dean smiling. “I’m okay with it though.” 

Cas moved away from Dean and rolled over, so he was face to face with the green eyed beauty, “I’m sorry,” Cas said in low, rough voice. Dean was laying behind him, on his side, just looking at Cas, like he was the most precious thing in the world, and maybe to Dean, Cas really was. Cas looked down at the nasty marred flesh at the top of Dean's collar. “I should not have done that.”

“Maybe not,” Dean said, wanting nothing more than to pull Cas to him, “but it will be ok.” They were both quiet for a few moments. “Do you remember last night?” Dean asked his voice slightly shaking. 

“All of it,” Cas answered, looking ashamed. “None of which you asked for.” 

“Kinda like you didn’t as for that.” Dean pointed to the scar on neck. “Don't apologize for this. It's no more than I deserve. This isn’t even close to what I did to you. I will gladly bear your mark and I will wear it proudly because this,” he gently touched the mark on his neck, “I’ve wanted this for years.” 

Cas looked at him with an odd expression and a small tilt of his head.

Dean smiled. He loved that look. It reminded him so much how it was before. Before that day, Cas used to look at Dean like that when he said something that Cas couldn’t understand. 

“Why would you want an omega’s mark?” Cas questioned. 

Dean avoided the question. “C’mere,” he pulled Cas closer to him and wrapped his arms around the omega, “Can I tell you a secret?”

Cas nodded his head shoved tightly under Dean’s chin. 

“I don't think I’ve ever told anyone this, but maybe Gabe, when you first moved here, I hated myself. It was a constant war to hide everything that I felt for you, from the first time I saw you everything in me screamed mine. Then,” Dean sighed, “I got close enough to scent you and all I could smell was alpha. I was such a jerk to almost everyone those first few weeks, most people thought I was trying to prove dominance.

“It was never that. I was so messed up about the fact that you were an alpha. It frustrated me so much. How could I think that another alpha could be my mate. I fought with myself, to keep myself under control. Then you joined the team and I had to be around you. It was so hard. I watched you interact with the others and saw you laugh. Everything about you was perfect.”

Dean stopped talking and just took a few deep breaths. “Do you remember the fair?”

Dean felt Cas nod again, “I fell in love with you that day. I know you probably couldn’t tell with the way I was with that beta. The ferris wheel, that whole ride all I wanted to do was to kiss you, that scared the shit out of me, but being next to you felt right.”

“I went after you when you left that night but I couldn't find you. I spent weeks working up the courage to tell you how I felt but by the time I did you were with Jo. 

“Sam bitched at me the entire time you and Jo were together. Kept telling me that I was acting like someone stole my puppy.” Dean huffed out a small laugh. 

Cas laid silently, still tucked tight up next to Dean. 

“That day,” Dean felt Cas tense for just a moment, “I can't say I regret it, now that I know what came from it, but I am beyond sorry for it. When I realised that you were an omega, everytime my alpha had chanted mine when you were around me started echoing in my head. I snapped and the alpha took over. I know it not an excuse and I know that I will never be able to change it or make it any better.” 

Dean stopped talking and held on to Cas, scared he was about to move away, but Cas didn’t. 

“But, you will always be it for me,” Dean whispered into Cas’ hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, just want to say thanks for the comments. They make my day every time I get one or six. So thanks all of you. This is for yall! Enjoy!

Cas listened as Dean talked to him. “You’ll always be it for me.” Cas shivered at Dean’s words. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t figure out what. So much was running through his mind. He wanted to make Dean happy and to make him suffer at the same time. 

He wanted Dean to love him. He always had. Those six words made him happy, but it also made his chest hurt and his heart pound. Cas couldn’t just forget about what happened. He started breathing heavily, unable to catch his breath. The blankets on made him too hot and the arms holding him close made him itch. He had to get out, to move from the bed. He felt like he was drowning. 

Cas pushed Dean’s arms off of him and rushed out of the door, across the hall and into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and locked the cold metal. He leaned against the solid wood and slid down landing on the floor. He pulled his bare knees up to chest and curled into himself. The bathroom was too bright, too white. His breaths were still coming out in short puff. 

A knock on the wood behind him vibrated the wood sending shivers down his back. The door seemed to be sticking to his skin. He jumped at the sound. 

“Cas,” Dean said quietly through the door, a small call. “Do you want me to leave?” his voice was still so quiet, just loud enough to get through the door.

Cas didn’t answer Dean. He just sat there shaking and naked on the bathroom floor. “If you need me I’ll be down stairs.” 

Dean left the door slowly, Cas could here his steps retreating down the hall. He let out a horribly, shaky breath and felt the tears sliding down his face. His mind was racing and he couldn't stop it. 

He had let Dean touch him, he had begged for Dean to touch him. He kissed Dean and he sat on Dean's cock. It wasn’t Dean’s fault this time he had control. Dean gave him control and he... God what did he do?

How was he ever gonna be able to look at Dean again? He remembered Dean saying no, that he wasn't going to have sex with Cas. Cas violated him this time. He took what he needed, wanted, and sank his teeth into his neck. Dean now had a mark to match Cas’, only Dean was okay with his.

How is someone okay with a mark that they didn't ask for?

Cas pushed up from the floor and walked the few steps to the sink. He looked up at the mirror. His reflection almost looked strange. His eyes seemed brighter, hair less dull. His skin even seemed to glow a tad, not the lackluster pale he usually sees. 

His eyes dropped down to scar on his neck. It was a bright pink, almost like it was a brand new scar, not something that he has had for years. He lifted his hand to the scar and ran a finger over the raised surface.

His hands shook as he watched himself caress the mark. Dean would have a scar just like this in a few months. He had claimed Dean, without his consent. What a pair they were.

Cas turned on the cold water and splashed his face, over and over. His breathing had calmed down and he wasn’t shaking anymore. He walked over to the door and clicked the lock. He slowly pushed open the door. He stood at the door and tried to decide where to go. 

Dean said that he was going downstairs. Cas wanted to be with Dean. His skin was starting to itch again and he was sweating. Cas sighed and looked at the carpet. It was coming back. When Cas looked back up he saw Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs, just looking up at Cas.

“You need to eat,” Dean said, “I made sandwiches.”

Cas saw Dean’s eyes drift over his body, “Shit,” Cas mumbled before sprinting to his room. He grabbed a pair of loose, low hanging sweatpants before moving back to the stairs. Dean was still standing at the bottom.

“Come eat, please,” Dean said again. Cas watched him move away from the bottom of the stairs and toward the kitchen. 

Cas took the stairs a lot more slower than he needed but his body was heating up and Dean was waiting for him in the kitchen, where there were sandwiches made. Sandwiches that Dean had made. 

It took a few minutes to get to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the small dining table sitting off to one side of the average size kitchen. There were four sandwiches sitting on two separate plates, one was sitting in front of Dean and the other in front of the other chair.

“Sit, eat,” Dean said. Cas stood there looking between the plate and Dean. He was sweating a little more and every fiber in his being wanted to sit down and eat just like his alpha said. He fault with himself for a moment before he sat down and picked up a sandwich. 

It was a fantastic sandwich or maybe Cas was just really hungry. He ate both sandwiches and drank a few glasses of water before he was burning up inside again and wriggling in his chair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry it been so long. i'm also sorry for any mistakes in this I tried reading over it a few time but i have an insane headache and i really just wanted to get this posted. let me know what yall think. thank everyone for all the support on this. the comments and kudos make my day. love yall!!!!!

Cas spent two days with Dean. Two days lost in a heat with brief moments of clarity locked inside of them. Dean was everything Cas ever thought he was before that day had happened. He was sweet and loving. He took care Cas. He filled Cas in way possible.

In the heat induced haze, Cas clung on to Dean like he would disappear at any moment.

In the moments where he could think straight, he felt himself falling for the man he had always hoped his beautiful green eyes alpha would be. 

The heat was fading and Cas knew it was almost over. Dean would be going home in a little while. Cas didn't want to let him go again. Dean had been a comfort over a very short time period. Cas no longer saw flashbacks of that day when he sat with Dean. The scent of his alpha no longer made him want to barf. 

Cas wasn't sure when he began to think of Dean as his alpha, but Cas knew that he belonged to Dean, that he will always belong to Dean. 

Cas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pushed his head underneath his chin. 

He smiled as a hand started running through his hair. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

Cas chuckled lowly, “I am not beautiful,” Cas said faking a light grumpiness. 

“No, your not. You’re gorgeous,” Cas could feel his face heating up as Dean talked. “How are you feeling?” Dean asked as he peppered lighter kisses on his hair.

“Better now,” Cas briefly tightened his hold on Dean before rolling away and stretching, “but I know I’ll feel even better after a shower. You can get one next.”

Cas sat up, looked over at Dean, and he let his eyes fall to the mark on his neck. It was already almost healed, just faint teeth marks left. 

Dean watched as Cas’ eyes fell from his face to his neck, “Do you regret it?” Dean asked shyly bringing his hand up to the slightly sore mark. 

“I don't want to regret it.” 

Cas didn't elaborate, just pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door, completely naked. 

Dean chuckled from the bed watching Cas cross the room to the door. He was almost certain that Cas hadn't realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes. 

Cas’ shower was quick and efficient. No more than fifteen minutes later, Cas came back into the room. A fluffy white towel wrapped securely around his waist. His dark hair was still damp, some strands plastered to his head and others standing up at odd angles. Beads of water rolled from the strands at the nape of his neck down his back collecting with the drops rolling off his shoulders and running down to the towel. Dean watched it all with rapt attention. 

“Shower, Dean,” Cas snapped back at Dean as he was pulling out boxers and a pair of loose grey sweats. “No offence but you stink.” 

Dean huffed out a laugh, grabbed his not clean boxers of the floor and slipped them on before following Cas’ orders to go take a shower. 

Dean's shower a little longer than Cas’, soaking in the hot water, letting it wash away the strain in his muscles. 

When he walked back into the room he wrinkled his nose at the smell. He understood what Cas had been speaking of, but it wasn't just Dean that stank. The entire room did. 

Cas wasn't in the room anymore, but on the bed lay a pair of boxers and black sweats. Dean slipped on the clothes that Cas had laid out and walked down stairs.

The smell from the room seemed to penetrate the entire house, just not as strong. 

Dean could smell something else also. He had gotten the first whiff of it when he was in the shower. It was something softer than his alpha smell. He just wasn't sure what it was. 

He walked in the kitchen, where Cas was leaned into the fridge, pushing items around. 

Dean saw the muscles in Cas’ back tense when Dean walked in. He heard the sliding stop. 

Great, Dean scolded himself. He should have known that things would be back to being stressed between them as soon as Cas was in his right mind again. 

Cas stood up out of the fridge and walked over to the table where Dean had just flopped down in a chair. He pulled out the chair across from Dean and sat down too. 

“It's not what you're thinking,” Cas said placing his hand in Dean’s that were folded on the table. “Did you notice how much your scent shifted?”

“Little, yeah. Noticed it when I got out of the stink from upstairs. Maybe we should air that out a little,” Dean joked, trying not to think about what the scent change meant. 

“Probably,” Cas agreed.

He stood up and tugged on Dean's hands until he stood up too. Cas stepped close to Dean. He laid Dean's hands around his waist before pulling himself up to lay his head on Dean's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and breathed in his scent. 

“Do you know what it means?” he asked softly; his nose buried in the crock of Dean's neck.

“Not really,” Dean replied pulling Cas in closer. 

“It means you’re mine.” Cas tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. “Smell,” he told Dean. 

Dean is as he was told and Cas smelt a little off too. 

“And i've always been yours.” Cas pulled out of Dean's grip and led him into the living room. 

They sat on the couch together. Cas slid as close to Dean as he could without sitting in his lap. “It doesn't mean that everything is going to be rainbows and unicorns but there is no undoing this bond.”

Dean didn't say anything to that. he wasn't really expecting anything to come out of the last few days but he was happily surprised. 

They sat there for a few moments before Dean realised that he needed to get back to Emmy. She was probably upset that she had been left with Sam as long as she had been. “I got to go get Emmy. Do you want to come?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long break guys. I forgot how time consuming school was. But I am on break right now so I'm gonna try to get some chapters cranked out over the next few weeks. I will not stop writing this story, so for those of you who are on the journey with me please don't give up this. We will get there, I promise. thank you all for reading this and telling me what you think. s always comment and kudos make my day.

“Daddy,” Emmy screamed, running up to Dean and wrapping herself around his legs, however, she was only momentarily happy to see her daddy, “Where has you been, Daddy?” she demanded to know as soon as she let go of Dean’s legs. 

“Cas was sick, Tadpole, he need someone to help take care of him.” Dean tried to explain to her as he picked her up for a hug. 

“Cas was sick,” she gasped, pushing out of Dean’s arms and running over to Cas, who was standing, awkwardly, by the door. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, sweetie, I’m okay now. Your daddy was a big help.” Cas bent over and scooped Emmy up into his arms, “I’m sorry I kept your daddy away for so long,” 

“It’s otay, Cassie,” Emmy kissed his cheek and slid out of his arms. She stood beside Cad and grabbed his hand. Emmy lead Cas away from where Dean and Sam were standing in the foyer.

“Look at what Uncle Sammy got me yesterday,” Emmy pulled Cas into the living room and held up a blue movie case with different fish on it.

“No way,” Cas said, sitting down with on the couch with Emmy, “Have you seen it yet?”

“Nope, not yet,” She said with a smile, “Uncle Sammy said that daddy would have a baby if we watched it without him.” Emmy started laughing like she had just said the funniest thing in the world. “And that's just the funniest cause daddy’s an alpha and alpha don’t have babies.”

“Oh really,” Dean said appearing beside Emmy and scooping her up, “and who told you that?”

“William. He said that only girls and omegas can have babies.” Emmy was quiet for a moment. She just looked at Dean, like she was trying to see into his soul. “Where is my mommy or omega?”

Everything seemed to freeze. Nobody seemed to know what to say. Emmy had asked before but Dean had always dodge the question. However, this time her omega was sitting on the other side of her. How does someone answer that question. 

I was Sam that saved the moment. He walked in from the kitchen having missed the question, “Now that Daddy’s here, bug, you wanna watch the movie?”

She seemed to forget about the other question,”Yeah, yeah, put it on Uncle Sammy.” Emmy jumped out of Dean's lap and grabbed his hand pulling him up with her, “Daddy let's sit closer to Cassie so Uncle Sammy can sit on the couch too.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Dean moved beside Cas sitting as close as he could, they were touching from the waist down. Emmy sat in Cas’ lap with her feet thrown over Dean’s. Dean may have tossed an arm around Cas’ back and let it rest on his shoulder but hey Cas didn't say anything so Dean wasn't gonna say anything. 

Sam popped the movie into the dvd player and went to sit down until he noticed how the little family on the couch was sitting. He pulled his phone out and slid open the camera, taking a picture before moving to the other end of the couch.

They watched finding Dory mostly in silence, except when the laughs were needed and boy were a lot of laughs called for. 

“Are y’all hungry?” Dean asked the people sitting around him.

“Can we have pizza, Daddy?” Emmy asked. 

“That’s fine, you coming Cas?” Dean asked Cas.

Emmy’s eyes lit up, “oh yes, Cassie come with us, please, please please?” she begged. She was still sitting in his lap looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

“As you wish , my dear,” Cas said, kissing her on the forehead.

“What about you, Sam?” Dean asked, as they stood and Emmy ran off to find shoes.

“Naw, man, I need to go home. Jess is coming over later today anyway, now that Cas is better.” 

“Alright man, well thanks for staying with the munchkin for so long.”

“Yes,” Cas said backing Dean up, “thank you so much for that.” 

Emmy reappeared with shoes on and holding a light coat. She looked said. “I need help,” she huffed holding up the jacked in her not broken arm.

Cas bent down to help her, “It's okay to need help sometimes you know.” He began gently helping her into her jacket, “everyone needs helps sometimes. You’ll figure out how to work around the cast, I promise.” He eased the sleeve over her cast and stood up.

“I love you, Cassie.” She said hugging his legs.

Cas scooped up his daughter, “I love you too, sweetie.”

Dean didn't say a word as he watched the scene unfold before him. Cas was so good with Emmy. This is where he belonged, right here in this house, where Dean and Emmy could spend every day with him. This is what they needed, they needed him.

“I gotta go, bug,” Sam called over to Emmy. 

She let go of Cas and ran over to Sam, “Bye-bye Uncle Sammie.” Sam picked her up and she kissed his cheek. 

“Call me later, Dean,” Sam said as he opened the front door, “See ya later, Cas.” 

They all walked out the door together, Dean and Cas said brief goodbyes to Sam before helping Emmy into the pink booster seat in the back seat of the impala. 

They rode to the best pizza place in town, well Emmy swears it's the best. It’s just a small little joint with an all you can eat buffet and a small arcade. They ate and played then ate dessert. Cas and Emmy tagging up against Dean in just about everything and Dean letting them win, most of the time. Cas is extremely good at skee ball. there was no letting Cas win there, he honestly beat the socks off of Dean. Emmy walked away with about 5000 tickets between the two of them and ended up getting a giant fluffy unicorn. She even got the waiter to sign her cast. They left after a few hours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the ending wrote out but I feel like it needs thing between where I left off and the ending and this is one of the things. 
> 
> I want to try to explain Cas's thinking. I know IRL that this would never happen. What happened to Cas is not something that can just be gotten over, and he may never be over it but at the same time He and Dean have a bond that cant be broken, a true bond now that Dean also has a claim from Cas. There's conflict inside of Cas. Fear and longing, its not something that can be dealt with easy and I don't feel like I have given Cas time to work throw things. It took entirely to long to figure out how i wanted it to happen and there will be more until I feel like the ending I have wrote fits the story. 
> 
> Thank you all for still being here and not giving up. it might take time but I will finish this.

He thought about it alot. He thought about what Dean had done that day. He wanted to be over it. He wanted to push past that day and move on. He wanted to be there for Emmy and a part of him wanted to be there for Dean, a huge part of him. However, at times when he would be at Dean’s playing with Emmy and Dean would walk behind him and all he can think about is the fear and anger he felt that day. He had worked through a lot with Pam, his therapist, and he knew that nothing could change what Dean had done, but he also knew how much Dean was trying to make things ok.

Cas wasn’t sure things would ever be okay, but he did know that he loved Dean and Emmy. He wanted them to be a family. He wanted to wake up to Dean making pancakes and Emmy watching cartoons on a Saturday morning. He wanted to fall asleep in the strong arms that held him through his last heat and not think that these are the same strong arms that held him down that day. He wanted to be free of that day. 

He didn't think he would ever be completely free of that day. 

There are times when he's playing with Emmy or washing up the dishes after supper that he could smell the shame and regret rolling off Dean. He can feel the strain in Dean's arms to keep his hold on Cas light when Cas hugs him. He can feel how almost every move is a well calculated and controlled. He knows that the alpha Dean is now wouldn’t do what the teenage alpha did. 

Honestly, he doesnt think that either of them will ever be able to be completely free of that day. 

Cas walked over to the window watching as the shiny black car pulled into the driveway. It had been six weeks since Emmy broke her arm and she refused to go the doctor without Cas being there. Dean called earlier explaining that she would not get in the car unless they were gonna get Cas first. Cas would be lying if he said that hearing how much Emmy liked him didn't make him want to dance. Of course, Cas said he would love to go and Dean said that he would be there in a few minutes. 

Cas opened the door and walked out onto the porch pulling the door to behind him. Emmy was smiling and waving from her booster seat in the back set of the impala.

“Are you sure you don’t mind coming today?” Dean asked shyly. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind me coming today?” Cas countered.

Dean smiled and followed behind Cas to the car. Dean closed the door behind Cas as he slid into the passenger seat before walking around the front of the car and climbing in the driver seat. 

Emmy was talking excitedly to Cas about how she was gonna get the cast off today.

The ride to the office was uneventful, but filled with giggles and laughs. Cas looked over at Dean and watched him for a few seconds. He seemed relaxed, and happy. He was singing along with Emmy to the tape that he had playing in the radio. And not for the first time did Cas think about how much he had missed out of his daughters life, how many rides like this, how many doctor appointments, how many smiles and laughs. 

Dean looked over at Cas, who was still looking at him, “You okay?” he seemed to be lost in thought or something. 

“Yeah,” Cas answered smiling softly and pulling his gaze away from the man beside him and to the scene outside the window. 

Emmy walked in between them as they walked into the doctor office. The appointment took about a hour and a half, and afterwards Emmy had talked Dean into stopping by Dairy queen for ice cream. They sat outside on the warm day, laughing and talking while eating their cones. 

Emmy begged for Cas to come back home with them and, God how did Cas want to, but he had made a deal with Gabe to cook tonight, so instead he invited them for supper. Emmy agreed before Dean could even blink.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote a while ago. Its been sitting on my computer so I decided to share it. if you like it let me know. there will be more of this story less rape and more of the aftermath.


End file.
